I'll Be Waiting For You No Matter How Long It Takes
by Fuyuka athirah
Summary: His memories about her was still clear, and it was attacking his heart like a wild animal. It had been long since that day yet he still wanted to believe that his horrific days would to come an end. He prays for God to keep her save and alive, so that she would come back to him in his arms, happy like before.
1. Chapter 1

**Officially I don't own Inazuma Eleven Go and its character, but i really do wanted Tsurugi since he's marrying that gi- wait, I mean that alien. I CAN'T ACCEPT THIS MARRIAGE! **

**Sorry for those who had already read this story, It's been long since i last time wrote a story o i forot to make some touches and even the disclaimers too. **

**Sorry for any grammatic errors, correct me if there's something wrong. Enjoy.**

* * *

"That's all for today. You may dismiss." With those words, all students started to scramble from their seats, packing their things up and leaving the hall. I watched them through my spectacles as I made myself comfortable at my big desk, full with opened, thick books and scattered papers. It all got messed up after I got so focused on teaching them. Before I realized, a student greeted me and I quickly sat back with a correct posture.

"Thanks for today, Shindou-sensei," she said with a broad smile.

I smiled back and replied her with a nod. "Don't forget to revise that chapter. It's very crucial if you wanted to become a music specialist," I reminded her.

"Yes, sir," she answered enthusiastically and went for the door after giving me a farewell wave. When she disappeared through the door, I was the only one to be in the hall.

I sighed in relieved as I leaned my back on the comfy chair, feeling completely exhausted after those lectures. It would be nice if I could take a short nap here alone. However, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't stay here much longer. There was still some unfinished business that I had to do. I took a look at my silver Swiss watch and saw the hour hand almost pointing at 6.

I let out a heavy sigh, knowing that my nap had to wait for a little while longer than now. I got up wearily from my place and began to pack up my stuff.

I walked my way back home after taking a taxi to Inazuma Town. I stopped when I reached a house with a big sign beside the door written "Sunshine Nursery". I pressed the door bell before hearing the bell chime and a few minutes later, a woman in my age came out from the nursery.

"Ah! Shindou-san," Okatsu greeted happily.

I smiled.

"Akari-chan right?"

"Yes."

"Wait for a moment." She went back into the nursery and called the said girl. "Akari-chan~, your papa is here."

Then, I heard a faint voice of a little girl, answering the call with an excited glee. "I'm coming!" A few moments later Okatsu came out with a girl wearing a frilled, light blue blouse and a pair of denim shorts that stopped just above her knees.

"Papa!" she shouted eagerly as she lunged towards me with sparkling eyes and wrapped her arms around my waist. Despite of her small size, it gave me a little push and I almost dropped my bag. Nevertheless, I smiled and ruffled her chestnut hair. It made me forgot of the tired work I had back in the college.

"How's papa's little girl doing in her school?" I asked, with a fatherly tone.

"Akari is SUPER, papa!" she cried with her hands thrusting the air. "Wanna know? Akari and friends played hide and seek at the playground and guessed what?"

"What?" I tried to sound as curious as I could.

"Akari found a baby rabbit when Akari wanted to hide in the bushes. It's so cute! Akari got to cuddle it with everyone."

I giggled after hearing her story in the ecstatic way she would do whenever she had a story to tell me. She would get so pumped up that I couldn't manage to speak a thing. "Really? Looks like Akari-chan really had a great time with bunny-chan."

"Em!" she nodded. I looked away from Akari and turned my attention to Okatsu. I could see the soft smile on her face. She knew that I was trying to wash away my sadness in my heart with Akari's presence. I guess my tired and worn out face shows it all. "Like always, thanks for looking after her, Okatsu-san," I said.

She carved a weak smile before saying goodbye to me and Akari.

On our way back home, Akari was still so engrossed with her rabbit story and she chattered on so fast that her words started to get difficult for me to even understand. I tried my best to just listen to her and pretended that I was so keen to hear her story. Though, every time I looked at her closely, a pang of sadness would sweep on me. It had been so long, yet it was still clear in my mind. The girl that had the same chest nut hair like Akari; it really took me back into the past. Slowly, my mind started to drift away from reality.

* * *

"Shindou, look at this!"

My focus on study was completely disturbed when a magazine was suddenly slammed exactly on my Math homeworks. The me in second year, when I was still spectacle-free, glared furiously at the pink haired boy in front of me.

"Kirino," I snorted, holding my voice from exploding any minute. "You don't need to jump at me like that just to show me a school magazine."

Kirino held his palm together and started to apologize casually, his smile was still visible on his face "Sorry, sorry, I really didn't mean to, Shindou."

Even though there was still slight anger in me, I just let it go. He was my best friend after all. I washed away those feelings and asked him, "What is it that you wanted to show me?"

He regained his usual self and sounded excited again. "Look at the photos at the back pages."

I stared the book's front cover before taking it and flipped some of those pages Kirino told. I found a page written the word 'photo' gigantically as the page's title and then observed every single picture on those pages. Though, I still didn't get the idea what Kirino was really trying to show to me.

"The photos," I said before looking back at my best friend. "What about it?"

"Look at the other page," he answered back.

I obeyed and flipped another page. That was when my heart almost skipped a beat, my eyes widen. Almost the entire two pages were filled with our club members, the soccer club pictures. There were the picture of us having practice in the school field, making shoots, dribbles and passes. Not just that, the pictures taken was absolutely splendid; the angle of view and the resonation were beautiful. I could easily say that the cameraman was an expert.

"Well, what do you think?" Kirino asked, seeing me so captivated by those pictures.

"You're kidding? It was great!" I answered eagerly, my mouth curled into a broad smile. "The others might be happy to see this too."

"Yeah, that was what I thinking. So… I thought… well, since you're the team captain,"

"…Huh?"

"I think it'll be great if you could get those pictures directly from the photograph club," Kirino suggested. "We could share it with the other members."

That did sound nice. I tried to rethink if it was a good idea for me to go to the photograph club. If so, when and how? What should I bring and what word should I use?

"…So?" Kirino snapped and by that time, I've clearly made my decision.

"Not a bad idea," I told and I could see Kirino lit up in joy. "I could go meet the president of the club this evening during practice. Well, only that I don't have a pendrive. You have one, Kirino?"

"Sure do," he answered. "You're the best, Shindou."

I grinned and just gave him a friendly smile that I used to give when someone praised me.

* * *

"Photography club," I read the sign board attached on the wall beside a classroom. "Well, this must be it," I thought as I knocked the door and heard a boy's voice saying, "Come in." I slid the door open and saw students sitting at their place randomly. There was not much of a meeting though. It must have just been a gathering since all I know about the club members were arranging pictures they took into documents. I could see some of them were working the computers and some was just slacking off alone or having some chit-chat with the others.

"Ah! Shindou!"

A boy with a brown, spiky hair came closer to me and I quickly knew who he was. He wore a radiant face which lit up the whole room and he always kept is pose in a cool way. "Good evening, Maizaki."

"Em, good evening to you too," Maizaki greeted as he gestured the "peace" symbol on his forehead with a wink. Maizaki was the president of the photograph club, and also a classmate of mine when I was in first year with Kirino. This year he was transferred to the class beside ours.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked.

I told him about the soccer pictures, about how it was so awe-inspiring and that I wanted it for my members. Maizaki was quite shocked for some reason that I didn't know but then, he laughed. It made me perplexed for a while. "What's so funny?" I thought.

His laughs died down and he gave me a big grin which made me felt a little uncomfortable with his weird attitude. "Ok," he spoke. "You can get your soccer pictures _and_ all sorts of your photos from that girl over there."

I shot Maizaki an astonished stare. "_My photos?_ What do you mean by that?" I asked; my heart was filled with queries.

"Just ask that girl over there. You'll see." Maizaki answered while gesturing his head towards the person he told. I took a peak behind Maizaki to see the said girl. And that was the first time I met her…

A girl with chestnut hair and braided with two plaits was sitting on a desk of the classroom. Her lavender eyes twinkled a little as she was absorbed in looking at the pictures in her camera. Somehow I could see flowers adorning her small frame, giving a gentle aura. Only at that time, I only thought of her as a normal teenage girl who had no difference with other women in this world.

She winked a smile, which flowers started to blossom around her face.

"Yamana-chan!" Maizaki called. "There's someone here who wants to meet you."

The girl turned her attention away from her camera and looked at us, only that when she saw me, her eyes wide. She lost her grip on the camera. She squealed and tried to catch it but instead, the camera twirled in the air for a moment. She sighed in relief after she got her proper grip back on the camera. My mouth hung slightly open when I saw her reacted like that. It's kind of… weird when she did that.

Ignoring her strange act just now, I drew myself close to her place. I called her name, the one that Maizaki used "Yamana-san" and she jumped in fright. I bit my lips, starting to feel some kind of annoyance towards the girl.

She clutched her camera tightly, as her eyes averted looking at mine. She started to speak, but her words were tumbled all over. "Y-yes, s-sir… Wha- ..can I-I-I h-help.. hel.." It was hard for me to understand her and it was ticking me off.

Scornfully, I let out my sense of annoyance, "Hey." She looked at me and was a bit frightened, maybe because of my frowning face.

"I **don't **eat people, okay," I said. "It's not like I'm going to beat you if you just speak properly, you know."

My words probably made it worse. I sighed as she looked away again and silence bestowed us. I scratched my head and was about to turn and leave when she bowed. "I'm sorry," Her voice came out soft and with a slight tremble. "I'm just… not used speaking with someone I don't used to communicate." She giggled.

It didn't bother me much, but I felt more satisfied when she spoke in this kind of manner. Though I didn't feel like showing it to her.

"What is it that you want?" she asked.

"Do you have those pictures of the soccer club?" I asked her back.

"Yes?"

I reached Kirino's pendrive in my pocket. "Well, could you put those in this pendrive?" I showed her the pendrive. "I want my team members to have it too, including myself."

"Oh, I could do that," she took the pendrive and I could feel her smooth skin swept over mine. She twitched and hastily looked away in a second. Again, I felt a bit weird with her attitude but tried to ignore it.

"So… when could I give this back to you?" she asked, a bit wary in her voice.

"Ah, erm, could you give this back to me tomorrow morning?" I told. "In front of my class. Class 2-1."

She gave me a nod and I quickly continued my word.

"And by the way, my name's Shindou Takuto. Call me Shindou."

"Yamana… Akane."

"Thanks, Yamana-san." I gave her a slight bow. "I really appreciate your work. Bye."

I left her and when for the door. Before leaving, I gave Maizaki a goodbye too and he answered me by just raising his hand a bit, signaling a wave. I left the place with satisfaction, finally felt like I have done my job as a captain but was unaware of the atmosphere in the room when I left.

There were coos and laughter around Yamanaka but she just gave them a weak smile, feeling that it wasn't much of a victory to have spoken with me. She looked back at the door where I had left them closed longingly, a trace of a smile gracing her face.

* * *

**I'll be waiting for some reviews. It'll be a great inspiration for me to continue the story. Tell me what you think about the story and I really welcome for any critics. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, if you guys are waiting for so long. Here's the next chapter. Special thnks to my beta reader NajwaHusna for helping me fixed the story. Enjoy.**

**Ryuu rogue is still late... I'm still waiting for the next episode.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IE GO and its character. Just the story.**

* * *

"Tadaima," I said as I opened the door of my apartment home.

Akari quickly dashed inside and said, "Hokairi!"

I watched her and sighed. That wasn't right. "Akari, you shouldn't say 'hokairi' when you yourself got home."

She had opened her shoe and stepped on the cemented floor, but then looked at me back with an innocent-looking childish face. "Eh? But there's no one at home."

"Yes, that's true but you don't need to answer it if you're the one who got home," I corrected her.

She frowned and pouted her lips, which almost made me laughed. "It's no fun when no one answers your call." Then, her face suddenly lit up and she said, "Ah! Akari knows!"

I stared at her as Akari suddenly walks towards me and pushed me towards the outside. "Akari! What are you doing?!" I cried in surprise, giving her a quizzical look.

"Let's do it again, papa," she said eagerly. "Papa say 'tadaima' then Akari will say 'hokairi'." Once I was completely outside, she closed the door. I sighed heavily, not really in the mood to play with her silly games. Kids, they always became a handful to adults. Even so, I couldn't help but feel entertained by her innocent acts.

"Papa!" I could hear Akari's voice from the other side of the door. "Papa can start now!"

"Okay," I answered wearily, complying to the little girl's wish. I twisted the doorknob as I said, "Tadaima…"

When I opened the door, I saw Akari, in front of me, doing a 90 degree bow and said, "Hokairi, papa." She stood up straight back from the bow, revealing her adorable face and sparkling lavender eyes. I couldn't help but chuckled. Her sweetness always kept me felt amused. I opened my shoe and walked onto the cemented floor as I knelt down and rustled Akari's hair. "You cute adorable Akari. Papa's gonna cook you something special tonight."

"Really?!"

I nod, resulting in a joyous little girl jumping in the air, shouting 'hooray!' again and again. I carved a smile on my face and then, once again, I remembered _her_. My mind drifted slowly away from reality again.

* * *

"Waaa!" my juniors, Tenma and Shinsuke were euphoric when they saw the pictures that I brought from Akane.

The other club members and I were in the clubhouse and I was projecting the photos so that the others could see it. The ones who was showing their full interest was Tenma and Shinsuke. The other looked interested too, but not as much like those two boys over there. Their eyes were glittering with stars.

"The pictures are awesome, captain!" Tenma said.

"I know," I told. "That's why Kirino and I thought that we should take it from the photograph club so that you guys could have it."

"Wow! That's a great idea, captain," Tenma agreed. "Coz I really want them right now!"

"Calm down, Tenma," I said in alarm when I saw him trying to jump towards my place. "Let's see this picture one by one, together, and then you can have what you want."

"Oh, okay. Sorry for that, captain." He sat back on his chair.

I gave him a smile before continuing to scroll down the pictures. Like the others, I also adored the pictures; only, there was still one thing that bothered my mind.

_You_ _can get your soccer pictures and all sorts of your photos from that girl over there._

_All sorts of my photos?_ What did Maizaki actually meant by that? From those pictures that Yamana-san had given to me, none of it had a picture of me. Well, there were some pictures of me with someone; like Kirino or such but that didn't make his words any sense. The time when Yamana-san came to my class was kind of intriguing too.

"_Shin-sama, I've put all your soccer club pictures into the pendrive," Yamana-san said as she handed me the pendrive._

"_Thanks," I reached the pendrive before realizing what she had addressed me as. "…Shin-sama… you called?" my voice quivered __in queries._

"_Eh? Erm, sorry if… you don't… like it," she apologized bashfully and looked away. I could see her baffled for a moment but finally composed herself. "Should I call you Shindou-kun then?"_

_I just glared at her at first, before I gave her my answer. "No, Shin-sama is… fine." I looked at the pendrive, trying to avoid my eyes from looking at her, not even sure myself why I did it. "It's not like I really mind about it."_

_She gave out an ecstatic glee, maybe happy about calling me 'Shin-sama'. It was like I said, it's not like I really mind about it.__There was an awkward silence after that. I thought that she might bid farewell as soon as the conversation is over. It seemed that I was wrong. So, I took my opportunity to ask her the thing that had been bugging me since last night._

"_So…"_

"…_Huh?"_

"_Maizaki-san said that… you had my photos – " and before I could finish my words, Yamana-san jerked, her face turned shady and her mouth hung in disbelief. I could see perspirations streaming down her face like crazy. I was speechless; a bit shocked of the situation. Did I say something wrong?_

"_Oi, Yamana-san, are you okay?" I asked in concern and she quickly avoided me._

"_Well, look at the time. My teacher must have been in my classroom right now. I better go now. See ya!" After that was a quick dash by Yamana-san a class. I was only able to watch her in bizarre. First, she didn't wear any watch. Second, it was still 7.45 in the morning. No teachers are coming unless it was 8. And third, I was pretty sure that wasn't her class. _

_A few moments later, Yamana-san came out from the class. She apologized to the students inside before taking a glimpse at me in alarm __and quickly dashed into the class next to before._

Seriously, what was wrong with that girl?

Still, there were no rights for me to make my own assumptions. I didn't know what really had happened and I was sure that I didn't need to know about it.

"Hmph, from the photography club, huh."

I looked at the white-haired boy at the side of the clubhouse. He was sitting beside the 2nd years just like himself. The boy named Kurama continued to speak, "Let me guess, these photos must be Yamana's, right?"he pointed his finger towards the projected pictures.

I shot him an astonished glare as if I was asking 'how did you know?' The other's reacted the same way as I did, only for a few that I believe was Kurama's classmates, Hamano and Hayami.

"She's our classmate, of course we know her picture shots style," Hamano snapped, as casual as always with his arms behind his hand.

"Wasn't that Yamana Akane-senpai… " Tenma mumbled which didn't go unnoticed for any of us. "Then that means…" He jumped from his seat; his voice was full of eagerness and joy. "Captain, could you scroll down the pictures again? This time, faster please."

I was a bit shocked by his behaviour but did what he told to. After a few pictures, Tenma shouted "Stop!" and I quickly stopped my action. I observed the picture that was on the laptop's screen. It was a picture of Tenma, Shinsuke and Aoi; the trio was standing beside each other, Tenma's and Aoi's arm wrapped around Shinsuke's neck where he was lifted into the air by both of them. Shinsuke was short, so it wasn't much of a deal for me. Tenma and Aoi were showing their free hands, symbolizing 'peace'. Most of all, their pose showed that they were aware of that someone taking their picture.

"Ah! It was her! She's the one that took our picture last week!" Tenma shrieked in excitement. "Wasn't it, Shinsuke?"

_Last week? _I didn't recall Yamana-san coming to our practice last week. In fact, I didn't recall her coming to any of our practice. I only thought that she had come one day when I wasn't with the team that time.

Shinsuke nodded, agreeing with Tenma's words. "No doubt about it. I'm sure it was hers."

"Oh… You mean the girl with the pink camera?" Sangoku, my senior asked which I was sure that it wasn't a question that needed an answer. "I've noticed how she always came to our field."

Huh? Even Sangoku-san noticed her?

"Ah, Now I remembered her," Kurumada, another senior of mine cried. "She always came by during our practices to take some pictures, right?"

"Of course she did," Sangoku answered.

"Well, that explained the pictures." Everyone started to speak with one another, all with the same topic which was the girl who always came by the school field to take astounding pictures.

But why? Why was I the only one who didn't realize her presence? I was sure last evening was the first time I met her… yet my teammates claimed that she had been under my nose, but I didn't realize it at all.

"Shindou."

I snapped out from my wonderment. I looked at the person who called me and saw Kirino, wearing a worried face that almost made me felt guilty.

"What's wrong, Shindou?" he asked.

"Oh, it's… nothing," I replied. "It's just that…" I slump my body against the chair I was sitting. "… Why hadn't I realize about this Yamana girl. You all seemed to know her, except me. I even just knew that she had always been to the practices thank to you guys."

"Ah," Tenma said. "That's because when she saw you, she'll – " Tenma almost blurted out the answer, but Aoi, and Shinsuke quickly shut his mouth with their hands in alarm, avoiding Tenma from saying any further.

"Dude, not cool," Tsurugi behind them commented, his arms were crossed and so does his feet.

"Yeah, Tenma," Aoi whispered, but it was clear for me to understand her words. "You shouldn't tell senpai about that."

"Oh, um, sorry," Tenma apologized to his friends, only to receive a disappointed sigh from them.

I was extremely puzzled by the happenings; I didn't get anything at all and Tenma just made it worse. I looked at everyone but all of them were avoiding my gaze, even Kirino. Surely, they were keeping something from me. What was it? Urgh, I felt like my head was going to spin.

Hikaru finally broke the silence, though his words didn't came out fluently. "Hey, um… since everyone loves her picture and… she loves to take our picture… um, how about we ask her to take more of it? Not just practices, she could also take during our matches with other school. Won't it be great?"

Then, there was a loud agreement from the others. Everyone loved his idea; even I was appealed to the idea.

"Well seems like you still have some work to do, captain," Kirino said, his hand was fiddling with one of his ponytail. I gave him a glimpse without any expression of saying the job as a burden. Then, I gave him my answer "I'll try speaking up to Maizaki and Yamana by tomorrow."

I met up with them the next day. I first spoke with Maizaki and told them about my plans and the team's desire to borrow Yamana-san as a photographer for matches and practices. He didn't show any objection and agreed with my decision. He was more than happy when I told him about it, since he enthusiastically said to me "You can have her any time you want, _Shin-sama,_" and chuckled. At that time, I was only able to shot him a shocked glance but no word comes out from my lips to ask about it.

I met with Yamana-san next and told her the story. She seemed to be shocked and flabbergasted at first, but like his president, she also agreed with it.

That evening, I didn't join the practice. I just sat at the bench, watching Yamana closely. I really wanted to see how she took pictures of us which I always missed and went unaware by the others. However, not to my expectation, she just stood there in front of the bench with her camera close to her chest. She didn't do much at the first 10 minutes I was watching her, much to my disappointment.

I looked back at the practice on the field. I saw Tenma making swift passes through the defenders. As expected from the king of midfielders; Tenma always found a way through. The fight around Tenma was getting intense, and that was the time when I saw Yamana's moves. She dashed towards the field where Tenma was and made some fast snapshots. She took Tenma's swift moves; his passes, his techniques and even his shoots. I blinked my eyes in disbelief, absolutely amazed with her actions.

She didn't stop yet. She went near Tsurugi and took his pictures, not to forget the others too. When her frenzy snapshot halt to a stop, she took a look at the picture in her camera, smiled happily and again, I saw flowers started to bloom around her.

Just like the first time I met her.

Though, she really managed to impress me, quite a lot.

* * *

** Like I said before, critics are very welcome. Feel free to correct me and leave some comments. Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing to say. Just that you guys would like it. Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Inazuma Eleven Go and its character. **

**Danball Senki had ended... T^T**

* * *

Akari snored quietly under her breath. After having such a fantastic dinner with, she fell asleep on the sofa in front of the television. I carried her into my room and she was sleeping soundly now on my king-sized bed. By that time, I was sitting on the bed; not asleep but wide awake. In my hand was a pink camera, it was Akari's. The camera was a full remembrance of Akane, only that the camera was newly bought, special for Akari. I tried to cease the sadness that was starting to pile up in my heart.

When dinner, Akari took out the camera from her room and started to took pictures of everything. I wasn't sure what that 'everything' was, but I was really sure that most of it was mine. At that time, I was only able to laugh at her silly behavior, pressing the capture button again and again without knowing what pictures she was actually taking. I scroll down the pictures and just like my instinct said, there were a whole lot of pictures of me; cooking, eating, washing the dishes, watching the television, playing with her and laughing in joy. I grinned. My mouth curled into a big smile and my heart filled with happiness.

Akari was a big resemblance of Akane. Her hair was chestnut like Akane. She loved to take picture like Akane. She had lots of my pictures of me like Akane. She hardly had her own picture like Akane. She had pink camera too like Akane. Akari remembered me of Akane. Her soft touch, her sweet scent and her adorable smile… resembled a lot of Akane…

Before I know it, a water droplet suddenly dripped on the screen of the camera. I gasped in horror as I started to feel a warm tears streaming down my face. No sooner then, my eyes started to cry uncontrollable, my glasses started to turn misty as tears were dripping on the camera and staining my trouser. My heart sank in melancholy and it felt like someone stabbing it furiously, it felt so hurt… just like that time… no, I didn't want to remember it. I didn't want to recall about it at all. I was still yearning for her, in lust of her hug, her smile, her laughter… even though that time had passed for so long.

I clutched the camera tight and cursed myself under my breath. It had already been three years. I thought that I was already through with it but it seemed that I was wrong. I still needed some more time to regain my self-consciousness, even if it would take years. I curled myself into a ball and buried myself into my arms. My hands were holding my head in anguish. Questions started to bombard in my minds, as if I was asking the person who had long gone from my life.

_Why, Akane? Why are haunting me like this, Akane? Why did you leave me like this? _

…_Why?_

_WHY?!_

That was the time when a soft voice called me.

"Papa…"

My head spun towards the source of the voice in reflex, still with some tears left on my face. Akari was still sleeping soundly but she spoke with her eyes still shut. She was sleep-talking.

"Papa…" she said. "Akari don't want to see papa sad anymore. Akari promise, Akari won't leave papa. Akari want to live happy with papa."

My eyes soften. The anguish slowly faded away.

"Don't be sad anymore, papa. Akari… chan, yawn, wanted to see papa's smile, alwaysx."

With that last word, another tear streamed down my face, dripped to stain my trouser once again. My entire body was completely moved, even though it was just a sleep-talking. It just showed how much Akari cared about me as my daughter, and how much she really worried about me since…

Tch… I really hated to even say that sentence. It sickened me to death.

I wiped the tears with my hand, trying my hard to compose myself. My body instantly felt weak and heavy. My eyes were craving for some sleep. I switched off the camera in my hand, hearing it beeped before I place it on the drawer beside me. I opened my glasses as I wiped away the vapors formed on it then placing it beside the camera. I pulled the sheet duvet, placing my head on the soft pillow and wrapped my arm gently on my precious little daughter. I closed my eyes and the world slowly became dark.

* * *

The bell ring chimed. Students got out from their respective class to go for recess. Some just stayed in class, eating or studying. As for me, I was reading a fiction book about music for about almost half an hour when suddenly, Kirino barged into the class and ran hastily to my place. My eyes widen in surprised as I watched him catching his breath at my desk.

"This is bad, Shindou," he panted.

"What's wrong?" I asked, lots of possible answers playing in my mind.

"The principal's document," he gasped another breath. "They say you stole it. They found it your locker."

I couldn't believe my ears. Whether I was just hearing things or not, the way Kirino said told me that it was true. Only one question shot into my mind; how in the world was it in my locker?

It was then my eyes caught a person smiling mischievously near me. I turned my head and saw one of Raimon Junior High famous bully, Kenichi, letting out his evil laugh quietly under his breath. I could see his sharp eyes shimmering with darkness and I could somehow feel an evil aura around him. He looked at me with his wicked eyes, and that was the time I realized something horrid; I was framed!

"When was it stolen?" I asked Kirino in desperation.

"Last evening," he said, still breathing in exhaustion.

I gritted my teeth and cursed under my breath. Shoot! There wasn't any practice last evening. That just limited my witnesses. I hold my head and shut my eyes tight, trying to remember what I did last evening. I was in the clubhouse sorting some files… with Tenma helping. A realization shot through my brain. There it is! A witness! Tenma! But that wasn't enough for an alibi. What else? The clubhouse's key? No, it was with Tenma. Even Coach didn't know that I had been to the clubhouse last evening.

_Darn it, _I muttered, grasping the fact that I had too little of an evidence to let myself out of this mess.

"I'm going to the locker," I told Kirino as I rushed out of the class.

"Wait, Shindou!" I heard him yelling but my feet didn't show any sign of stopping.

By the time I reached there, I gasped, my eyes widen in shocked. I saw students crowding the area of my locker, all with the same expression, surprised. Whispers of disbelief filled the air, about the honoured prodigy of Raimon Junior High to do such disgraceful thing. Only a few of them that differs the other, and they were Kenichi's subordinates; Kamiya and Ibiki. They, too, threw me the same face, mischievous smiles and wicked eyes, just like Kenichi did.

I was filled with rage. An enormous fire was burning my heart. My teeth gritted and my hands clutched into a tight fist, waiting its moment to punch that imps' dirty faces. It would be a pleasant thing if I could just break those bones into pieces, then they wouldn't ever dare to disturb me anymore.

I looked away from their glances in disappointment. If I did break their bones into pieces, it would have made the situation worst. Then, it'll be harder for me to prove myself innocent in front of the principal. Desperation conquered my mind as my mind started to race with the possibilities that would have happen after this.

The sound of a broadcast suddenly greeted our ears and I instantly felt cold chills ran down my spine.

"Attention to second year Shindou Takuto, the principal would like to see you in the principal's office right now."

My heart sank. A sudden loss came over me. How could I explain this to the principal? What would happen if I _couldn't_ explain this to the principal?

I almost jumped in fright when a warm hand suddenly pressed on my shoulder. I spun my head. Kirino was looking at me seriously. "Shindou," he said, firmly. "I'm coming with you to the office. I'll do my best in my strength to prove you innocent. There's no way you would steal a thing!"

I froze, unable to utter a word. Before I could say something, another of my friend came running towards me, the ones that had always fought by my side; Kurama, Hayami and Hamano.

"Shindou!" Kurama yelled before making a stop in front of me. His face was frowning. "This is ridiculous! Those bullies, they've framed you!"

"Yeah!" Hamano agreed. "We'll help you sort this thing out. The principal would never punish you for something you hadn't done!"

I slight relief suddenly swept over me. The determination in those eyes somehow washed away those anxious feelings. I shook my head.

Calm down, it wasn't like me to panic like this. I didn't do anything and I am completely innocent. By the way, I had my friends beside me. I was not to be blame. I just have to tell them the truth. I know… things will work out somehow.

I persuaded myself as the picture of the happy-go-lucky Tenma saying "_Nantoka narusa! (It'll work out somehow!)," _came into my mind.

* * *

There was a lump in my throat. My hands were trembling in fear but I tried to look calm as possible. In front of me was the principal, showing the face that even I could hardly explain; a part of it was mad, and a part of it was confused since the one that was blamed to be a culprit was the honoured prodigy. I could not even say so myself. Kirino and the others weren't allowed to come in, since the person the principal wanted to see was only me.

"Shindou Takuto."

I felt my blood chill in my veins when I finally heard the principal's stern voice. "Yes, sir," I answered, trying to sound as calm as I could.

"The students said that you were suspected of stealing," he kept quiet for a moment before continuing. "Is that true?"

"Yes, sir," I answered.

"Then, did you really steal it?" he asked again.

"No," I answered. "I would never sir."

The principal kept quiet and then sighed heavily. My heart throbbed continuously; every second past in this room was like hell.

He asked me another question. "Where were you last night, Shindou-kun?"

"In the soccer clubhouse, sir. From 2.30 to 4 in the evening," I answered vividly.

"Is there someone with you in that particular time?"

"Yes," I anwered. "It's Tenma, a first year student, Matsukaze Tenma, sir."

"Only one person?" the principal raised an eyebrow.

I shuddered of answering the question. As I much as I didn't want to, Tenma _was_ the only one I had as an alibi. However, I still have to tell him the truth. "Yes," I answered in disappointment.

After that was silence. I didn't dare to utter a word, nor hearing any from the principal. The only thing that was playing my mind was that those imps had plotted this thing nicely, and I felt sure they had put up some fake evidence so the guilty would be me.

"Let me hear the witness from this Matsukaze Tenma," he spoke. "Is he – "

Before he could finish his words, the door suddenly burst open. When I looked at it, it was Tenma, watching us tiredly with his breath still panting.

"Mister Principal Sir," he said despite of his tiredness. "Shindou-senpai is innocent! He didn't steal the document. He was with me the whole evening! He didn't do it, sir!"

"**Calm down**, Matsukaze-kun," the principal abruptly cut in and it made Tenma jumped in fright. I could feel a slight anger in the principal's voice. Tenma's jittery tone might have made him a bit tick off.

He looked back at me, this time, frowning. Fear gripped me, starting to feel that Tenma just made the problem worse. "Shindou-kun, despite of your only witness, I've heard more that said you were lurking around the school passage way around here. I also heard that you stole it because you wanted to change your rival's mark, since you aren't performing well in your studies."

I gritted my teeth in silence. Such bad rumors had been corrupting my friends mind. The principal continued to speak, but his words was no longer be decipher by my mind.

"The student's councils also found a copy of the office key in your locker, which clearly shows us that…"

I couldn't help myself. I quickly cut the principal's words. "I didn't do it, sir!"

Both principal and Tenma gone speechless, shocked of my sudden interruption. I continue speaking. "It's true that I'm not performing well in my studies, sir. But that doesn't make me do such disgraceful thing of stealing, sir! If I want to beat my rival, then I would do it fair and square!"

I saw the principal started to get more confused. He placed his fingers on his forehead. I know it was hard for him to believe this suspicion too but they were too many evidence that show that I was the culprit, those fake witnesses, the copy key and everything that the principal mentioned. I cling on the thought of never getting out of this mess when suddenly; hope was still in our side.

Someone suddenly barged into the room. I spun my head to see the door and was shocked to see a girl, chestnut haired, her shoulder and arm were hold by the prefects who guard the door while she was struggling desperately to free herself.

She was Yamana Akane.

"Sir, please," she pleaded; he voice was soft and gentle as always but now contained with fear. "I have proof to show you his innocent." She let out a slight groan when one of the prefects made another attempt to pull her out of the office.

I became stunned with the accusation, so does the principal and Tenma. She's not with me last evening and I was sure that there was no one around the clubhouse. How _can_ she prove I'm innocent?

The prefects loosen their grip on Yamana after seeing the principal giving them an approval nod to release her. It was then I realized that one of her hands was clutching her pink camera.

"I've got his pictures at that time around the clubhouse," she said harshly and it made us more shocked.

'_How in the world?!'_ was the only thought that came through my mind and when I looked at Tenma, he was startled too but, not as startled as I was.

"But Shindou-kun said he was only with Matsukaze-kun last evening and no one else," the principal protested with a thunderous voice. "Are you trying to lie, girl?!"

The girl jumped a bit; her hand started to tremble but I could see, in her eyes was determination. I still didn't understanding what she was planning to do so I watch her closely as she drew herself near the principal's desk. She pressed a button before hearing it beeped, pressing some more buttons and then handed it to the principal.

The principal observed the pictures she showed with frowns on his face.

I absolutely had no idea what was the picture looked like. The only thing I know that it was the picture of me around the clubhouse but, when? When in the world did she take it? _Where_ in the worlddid she take? I didn't realize her one bit.

"Actually… I did it undercover. They didn't know that I was around," she explained and gave a little giggle.

"And exactly _why_ did you do this?" the principal asked.

"I put up some pranks for Shin-sa, I mean Shindou at the clubhouse," she said. My ears quickly caught the sound of that _Shin-sama _she almost said. "Unfortunately, he didn't get caught in that prank and I ended up taking his steady picture. Still, there's the time." She pointed out for the principal. "He's at that place around 2.30 and 4 in the evening. So, he's been at the clubhouse the whole evening."

The principal looked the camera again and back at us. He then looked at me with his stern face. Finally, he let out a big sigh.

* * *

From far away, somewhere in the soccer field, I watched Yamana who was now sitting at the bench. She was looking at her camera, probably her picture, but she wasn't like her usual self. Usually, she'll look so cheerful and happy when she observed the pictures, only this time, she looked worried sick and sad.

I recall that time in the office. I felt so relieved that the principal released us innocent since the picture was the greatest alibi of all. He told me that he was sorry to suspect me and told us that the prefects will help him find the real culprit. I told him about those bullies; high possibilities that they might be the one who had just frame me for fun. The principal agreed and then, we took our leave. I didn't get the chance to say thank you to Yamana because she hurried away by the time she passed the office's door.

So, now, I wanted to take this chance.

I walked across the field, ignoring the trainings my friends having around me as my distance to the bench became nearer. When I reached there, I saw her startled, not looking up at me though, and quickly pressed one of the button on the camera. It beeped. She had switched it off. Slowly, I sat down on the bench, just about some inch away from her. She moved herself a bit away from me; I realized that she was trying to avoid me or something.

"Sorry," she apologized softly; a slight blush was on her cheeks. "You're too close, Shin-sama."

"Oh," I let out. "Sorry, for that."

Silenced bestowed us. I couldn't speak up for a few minutes and it became awkwardly quiet. Gathering all the courage I had, I braved myself. Without looking at her I said "Thanks for helping me out there. You really save me."

I saw her giving a nod and a small 'em' but her face was still the same, sad.

"If it wasn't for you I won't have come out from that place alive," I added, only to receive no respond from her at all.

I could feel her fear building in her heart. She must have been frightened; waiting for the horror question to come out from me.

It was.

After another awkward silence, I said with a grief tone. "Can I ask you something?"

She clutched the camera.

"About that prank that you said before…" Wind slowly blew as it let the trees rustled and our hair to sway. I kept quiet for a while before continuing. "… It's a lie… right?"

She looked down to the ground, unable to speak, unable to look at me at the face. Instantly, I took it as a yes.

"It's okay," I said. "I _was _going to ask you about your real motive there, but you don't need to tell me if you don't want too."

Her clutches on the camera loosen and I could hear the small relief sigh she let out quietly.

"Only that…" I continued to speak, worried. I looked at her. "You just save me from some infamous bullies that just framed me. Won't they…"

I couldn't finish the sentence. I could see the tremble she was feeling. Her gaze was locked on her camera; nothing else but the hot pink machine. She had sacrificed herself to save me being the victims of those idiot imps. Now, there's no doubt that she'll be their next target.

I looked down on the ground, feeling guilty for Yamana. If she hadn't saved me from all those trouble, she wouldn't have end up in this mess. Then again, if it wasn't for her, I would have been a dead meat and be embarrassed in front of everyone.

Yamana suddenly stood from her place which gave me a slight shock. I looked up at her, only to see her back facing me.

"_Daijoubu_(It's okay)," she said. "As long as Shin-sama is fine…" She turned her face and I was graced with her gentle smile. "I'm fine with it."

I was tongue tied, touched by her courage. She might look like a weak from the outside, but the inside, her heart was tough as steel. My gaze fell to the ground again.

"Sorry, Yamana," I apologized. "I didn't mean to – " but she cut it off.

"It's okay, Shin-sama," she said. "I'll be fine. By the way, I don't think they would do any harm to me."

She smiled at me and I smiled at her back. Somehow, I could feel the happiness running through my blood, some kind of peace swept on my heart.

"Jya," Yamana cried happily. "I'm going to take some more pictures. Bye." She went off and left me watching her go. I couldn't stop smiling at that time. This has been the first time a girl had ever done this to me. Yamana Akane was the first one.

Then, the curiousness and questions about her having my pictures crept back into my mind. I suddenly felt the chill running down my spine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Finally another chapt! I don't know about you guys, but I enjoyed reading this :D**

**Sorry if it sound weird or the story doesn't get along (and maybe too long). I'm still trying my best writing a good story. Well, hope you enjoyed the story :)**

**I just lost one show to follow(Which was danball senki that is) but now, I've found another one! Yahoo! Youkai Watch here I come!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IE GO and its character. Just the plot and story.**

* * *

So soft… I could feel the warm texture of the pillow on my face. My eyes were shut, having a pleasant time dozing off on my comfortable bed when suddenly, the bed started to furiously bounce up and down.

BOUNCE! BOUNCE! "Papa!" a joyful childish voice called me. "Papa, wake up! It's morning already!"

I lazily open my eyes and saw Akari's happy face in front of me. She had stopped bouncing and now her hands was shaking my arms, pleading me to wake up. I let out a moan; a lazy one as I shut my eyes closed again. "Ugh… five more minutes."

Akari pouted.

"Papa, you've said that thousands of time already," she complained. "WAKE UP!" she groaned and pulled the sheet duvet that covered my body. I instantly felt cold, but my body still refused to heed her request.

"_Papa_," she groaned.

It became quiet for a while so I thought she had given up on waking me. Unfortunately, to my disappointment, I heard some curtains being pulled open before a shade of light suddenly interrupted my beauty sleep. I opened and squinted my eyes as I saw the window in front of me was widely opened.

"Akari…" I groaned and rolled myself away from the troublesome sunlight. "Papa wanted some more – Wargh!" I shouted, my body suddenly fell and I felt a severe pain on my back after hearing a loud thump on the floor. Luckily, I wasn't badly injured.

"… Papa?" I heard my daughter's voice calling me, probably shocked to see me fall like that.

"Ouch," I let out, now, wide awake.

* * *

We had breakfast together after getting our bath and dressing in our attire. We first stopped by the nursery. I dropped Akari there and went for a taxi. On my way to the university, I rubbed my back, still aching from the fall this morning.

* * *

I walked my way back from school. Practice just end and everyone had already gone back home. Usually, I would go back home with Kirino since the first few routes to our houses was the same, only today, like always, I got out of school late because of some works needed for me to finish back at the clubhouse. Being the president was so tiring.

My mind recalled back the time I had the conversation with Kirino during practice this evening, about the bullies and also, about Yamana. I just finished talking with Yamana at that time, thanking her for helping me from being punished by the principal that morning.

"_You think Yamana-san will be okay?" I asked Kirino, only to receive a blink of disbelief._

"_You're worried about her?" he smirked. "That's not like you to be worried over a girl, Shindou, especially Yamana."_

_I grinned at his words, playing right into his joke but denied. "No, it's just that, saving me from those bullies just meant trouble from them. Don't you think they might get some payback from Yamana-san?"_

_Kirino kept quiet, realizing that the fact what I said was true. "Hmm, I guess so," he agreed. "Well, there've been always Seto to protect her."_

"_Seto?" I asked. _

"_Oh, yeah. You don't know her," Kirino snapped. "Seto Midori. That rough one. She's Yamana's classmate. I think she's her best friend. Every time Seto's with her, nobody dared to disturb Yamana, even for those bullies."_

"_She __**was **__her best friend. But Seto didn't come to school today," Kurama interrupted boldly. His hand reached for a bottle of water in a tank before sitting on the bench beside us._

"_What?" was the only word that came out from Kirino's mouth. _

"_It's okay," Kurama told. "Yamana's still with us right now. Those bullies have more things to do than just looking for trouble from Yamana. I'm sure they have left the school earlier than any of us. Just hope that she won't stumble upon them today. They might have still frustrated about their failure."_

_I bit my lips, guilty. If she hadn't saved me that time…_

Though, I still believed in Kurama's words. Yamana would be alright. I just have to put on some more faith in it.

However, things did not turn out like I thought it would.

Before I was about to make a turn, I heard someone yelping.

"Give it back!" It was a girl's voice. "Give my camera back!" And it sounded so familiar.

"Hmph, you think we would let you slip like that away easily? Heh! Too bad Seto isn't here."

I drew myself closer to the walls, trying to figure out of the owners of the voices.

"You should have just _sit back_, and enjoyed the show. Shindou would have a pleasant getting embarrassed in front of everyone. But, _no… _You're just too kind and **too brave** to mess up with us, huh, Yamana?!"

I didn't hesitate. By the time I knew and felt very sure who they were, I quickly sprang into action. As I revealed myself in front of the owners' of the voices, I shouted, "What do you think are you doing, huh?!"

Kagura, the leader of Raimon bullies met my gaze, giving me a wicked look like he always did to most of the Raimon's students. Around him was his _nakama'_s, Kenichi, Ibiki, Kamiya and another one I missed out this morning, Genta. In their ring, I could see, a familiar girl that I had owed a lot, Yamana's arms was held by those bullies. Her hand was flailing as she struggled to reach her camera from the naughty Kagura. Now, she was looking right at me, fear reflected her eyes when she saw me.

I ignored her look and looked back at Kagura, frowning sternly. "It's a great disgrace to disturb a girl like that," I snarled. "Don't you have any shame of yourself?"

Kagura watched me blankly before he smiled devilishly and let out an evil laugh. I was speechless, puzzled with the weird behavior. However, I was ready to face any consequence that might come. I need to save Yamana. That was my first priority but when I look at her, guiltiness swept over me. She looked desperate and miserably sad. She was biting her lips. Her eyes were misty and I could see tears started to form at the corner of her lavender eyes. When she realized that I was watching her, she closed her eyes and looked away; crystals of tears splattered from her eyes.

My mind started to race. Was it really just Kagura and his friends that make her like this? Or was it… something else?

"Well, well, well, and I thought teaching this bitch would be enough, but look at here!" he shouted amusedly, my blood started to boil when I heard him calling Yamana a bitch.

"The subject of the story just came," he smirked. "Wouldn't it get any better?" He tossed the pink camera in the air and let it fall into his hand. He did it again and again; only making me more perplexed of what he actually meant but Yamana realize it immediately.

"No! Kagura! Don't!" Yamana shouted frantically as she made another attempt to struggle herself free but to no avail.

I was quite shocked with the sudden outcome. I looked at Yamana and back to Kagura. Why was she so desperate? What was Kagura planning to do? I watched Kagura getting to me as I felt a cold sweat streaming down my face.

"Hey," he said, still wearing his devilish smile on. "You remembered hearing someone said that she had _a lot_ of your picture?"

I was hit with a shock. Every single word about it came into my mind.

"What about it?" I asked, pressing on my word so it sounded serious.

"So you _do_ know…" he said with satisfaction before tossing the pink camera to me. I was stunned for quite a while but quickly caught it with both of my hands. I looked at in awe, wondering what actually did Kagura wanted to show me.

Yamana gasped in horror, as if the world had gone upside down. She moaned and struggled again, shouting at Kagura like crazy.

I started to worry and felt scared. What _was_ making Yamana to act like this? Was it the camera?

"Switch it on," Kagura demanded. "Watch it starting from the first picture in that thing."

Dilemma strikes me. Whether I switch it on or not, none of it sounded better for me. I got the thought that Yamana didn't want me to see it, the thing that she had dreadfully kept from me as a secret. However, that time, my curiosity about it was exploding. I wanted to know about it badly hence, making me decided to switch it on.

Nevertheless, I regret after I pressed the on button. Kagura smile, finally feeling the victory was on his side.

I didn't start from the beginning. Instead, I just pressed the back button so it would go towards the first one. At first it was just pictures of her friend, her family, and my soccer teammates until I found… myself. I felt chills running down my spine. I continued to scroll the pictures. There were still her friends and then, there was me again. Her family, then me again. My soccer teammates, then me again. To my horror, the next was more of me, less of her pals, less of her family, less of my friends. Lots of it was just me. Me, me, me, me. Worst of all, I didn't recall any of these pictures taken and all of it seemed like I didn't realize that someone took it. I couldn't stop pressing the button. Every picture of me passed and my heart started to thump furiously against my chest. When the picture suddenly came back to first picture I saw before, I realized that I missed the first picture that Kagura told.

Hesitated, my thumb trembled as I pressed on the forward button and I received the biggest shock of my life.

My eyes were locked on the date, the date of my first month in Raimon last year; the time I still didn't know this so called Yamana Akane. Only one thing that I realized; she's been stalking on me.

The horror of knowing that someone had been stalking me was giving me the creeps. I was scared. All I knew about stalkers was a bunch of crazy obsessive people that would do anything that related to the person they look up to.

I never knew that Yamana would be one of them… I couldn't _believe_ that she would be one of them. The fact Yamana was stalking was too horror to be true. Why hadn't I realize it at all?

Crazy assumption played in my mind, making my trust towards Yamana worsen. No sooner then I heard someone collapsing.

I lift my gaze and saw Yamana, lifelessly on the ground. Her face was a complete darkness until, a drop of tear trickled down her face; the tears that she's been holding before I came to help her. Soon, it came out drastically. She started to sob horribly as she buried her face in her hands.

Of everything that I thought about her suddenly washed away. I could feel some kind of guiltiness in me when I saw her crying like that. I felt like a bad boy who had just made a girl cried miserably like hope had been crushed to pieces, making me no difference to Kagura and his gangs.

My mind kept yelling at me to do something, but I didn't exactly know what to do. Watching her like this was depressing and I didn't want to do anything stupid to make it worse.

Before I could do anything, Yamana quickly pushed herself up and ran away; still crying helplessly. It made me more distressed, completely different of what the other parties thought.

Kagura laughed mischievously, followed by his fellow friends. "That'll teach that girl something," Kagura said and continued to laugh.

I just stood there and didn't do anything. Hearing them laughing like that just irritate my ears, my hand felt like flying some punches on their dirty faces. They almost had made me embarrassed in front of everyone and now, they made a fool out of me by making Yamana cried. Then again, I couldn't just blame them for all it. It was my fault too. If I hadn't had switch on the camera, if I hadn't had seen the pictures, if I hadn't know Yamana been stalking me (It was kind of freaky but,)… none of this wouldn't had happen.

I watched the rotten asphalt; my hand was gripping the pink machine tightly as the happy monkeys were still cheering over their success.

"Let's go home already," Kagura told his friends. "We've had enough fun for today."

Hearing that word, my rage rose. "… Fun?" It was a soft mumbled but the other surely heard it.

"FUN YOU SAID?!" I burst out; no longer could I hold my anger. "You just made her looked miserable and…"

"And what?" the leader quickly cut off my word. His face doesn't show any sign that he was intimidated by my outburst. "Don't just blame us. Blame yourself too, idiot." He came closer to me, making me back away slowly before he leaned towards my face, close enough for even a whisper could hear.

"You're the one who decided to see it," he said. I looked at his eyes gleaming with such evil. My mouth was shut and I could barely utter a word.

Kagura straightened his body, walking away as he called for his pals. I was left standing there alone, like a statue of misery.

* * *

I looked at my mother from behind. She was sitting on the sofa, relaxing with a cup of coffee as her eyes were entertained by some programmed on the television. I drew myself close to the couch; my mind was arranging words like a machine.

"Ka-san," I mumbled, too soft but was enough for her to notice.

She turned around. "Yes, dear?"

I wanted speak, but the word I've been saving in my mind wouldn't come out. I looked down nervously.

"What is it, Takuto?" she asked, concerned when she saw me acting like that.

"Can you… lend some time together with me?"

She replied me with a gentle smile. She must have seen through me. "What's wrong, Takuto? Did something happen at school?"

_Something did happen, _I thought but that wasn't the point that I wanted to bring up. I walked closer to mother before slowly sitting beside her on the sofa. I looked at my trembling hands, braving myself to tell her the problem. "I happened to make a girl cry, Ka-san."

My mother didn't say anything, only then, she grinned, "What did you do, Takuto?"

I fiddled my finger, still avoiding her gaze. I hoped that the answer wouldn't sound too weird. "I literally figured out that she had been stalking me since last year, the time when I still don't know her."

She raised an eyebrow, confused. "How did you know that she's been stalking you?"

"I saw my pictures in her camera," I explained now looking at her face. "And they were tons of it."

"And _how_ did you get the camera?" she shot me another question.

I kept quiet for a while. This was the part that I hate the most. I sighed heavily, "Someone gave it to me and told me to see the pictures in it."

"And…?"

"I've been hearing a lot of rumors about her having my pictures but I never want to believe about it since judging people blindly would just worsen our friendship," I told. "Only that when I saw the chance was just in my hands, my mind could not think of anything but to find the truth about those rumors. So I did. I looked at the pictures in front of her and she cried."

It was quiet again. Only the sound of the show in the television cracked the silence. My mother took her coffee and sipped before she leaned her back against the sofa with a sigh.

"So who was this girl for you?" she asked. I shot her a confused glance. It sounded kind of weird; maybe because most boys would answer my soul mate or something but I replied to her answer.

"She's my friend." I looked away again. "But when I figured out that she's been stalking me for this almost two years, I don't know what to call her anymore."

"She still stalked on you now?"

"I'm not sure… I just know about it today. But seeing her crying like that… I felt… _bad_ for her…"

She took another sip of the coffee and sighed again. "Let me put it up to you. Let's use your best friend; Kirino-kun for example."

I heard her mentioning Kirino, and looked at her in surprise. What was she planning to do?

"What if Kirino-kun did something bad to you in purpose. But then ended up feeling bad for you, only, by that time, it was hard for him to speak up to you, like saying sorry or such. You in the other hand felt angry with him but since you don't want your friendship worsen, what will you do?"

"I…. forgive him?"

She smiled. Her hand suddenly wrapped around my body and she pulled me closer to herself. She giggled, "That's my Takuto-chan." She snuggled her forehead against mine, making me felt like a little child or something. I didn't protest though, she really loved to pamper me since I was little.

"But ka-san, she's not even close of being my best friend," I said. "How could I?"

"But she still your friend right?" she said as she pulled her hands back to her hot coffee. "You wouldn't break your bonds with her just because of a small camera."

Again, I kept quiet. "I guess … that was true…" I mumbled.

She grinned. "You know, sometimes when a girl like someone, they urged to do something that was related to the one she likes. It doesn't matter if she could talk, speak, joke or even watch that guy longingly from behind. Sometime they would get so carried away that they didn't even realize how obsessed they were for him."

A tint of blush suddenly appeared on my face. My heart skipped a beat. Was she saying that Yamana… liked me?

"So? Got the catch?" she chuckled.

"I… think so," I stuttered. I could feel my cheek burning, thinking that Yamana would actually have that kind of feelings for me.

Would she?

* * *

I let my body fell onto my bed, making it bounced again and again before it stopped. I lift the pink camera Yamana had left into the air; my finger was fiddling with the on button. I pressed it, the camera beeped before I saw a picture of me on the screen. I was sitting in my class while reading a fiction book about music. Wait… wasn't it this morning's? I looked at the date below and truly, it was this morning's. I didn't even realize when she took it.

I scrolled down the pictures, obviously ignoring other pictures except me. They were some pictures of me walking at the front gate, sitting under a tree, entering my own class, playing soccer with the others, playing a piano, wow, there sure were a lot of me.

Nevertheless, her picture never failed to amaze me. Even though there was some sense of stalking, her skills of taking pictures were still outstanding. I started to feel amused as more of my pictures showed up on the screen. I even chuckled and laughed at some pictures that looked funny and none less; bring me back to those cheerful times.

It was then I wondered; where was her picture? I could hardly saw one in her own camera. They were some but hardly even five to count. Weren't there anymore? My finger started to press the button rapidly; looking for more of Yamana's picture. After some pictures, my finger stopped. My eyes were locked on the screen of the camera.

It was a picture of Yamana. Not much of her though. She was hastily covering the camera lens with her hand; only half of her face could be seen. Behind her was me, I looked… aware of the person shooting us. When was this? I tried to remember. Soon, the memory came flooded into my mind.

"_Hey, Akane!" a long red haired girl called out. She was holding a pink camera in her hand. "How about I take your picture here? You hardly had one in your camera."_

"_Um, o-okay, Midori-chan," Yamana stuttered. By that time I was just walking by the bench; cooling myself down after some tiring soccer practice with Coach Endou. I took a small towel and wrapped it around my neck and reached a bottle of freezing water in the tank to quench my thirst. I was just somewhere near them so I could clearly hear their conversation._

"_Okay, now stand there…" the girl called Midori said. "Smile…" then she suddenly shouted my name. "Hey, Shindou!"_

_I turned around; the mouth of the bottle was distance away from my lips, only to see Yamana baffled and ran for the camera. She was trying to cover the camera's lens with her hands but I could already see a small flash from the camera. She harshly took the camera from her friend's hand and flinched when she looked at the screen camera._

_Luckily for her, I couldn't see her blushing like mad since her back was facing me. _

"_How's that?" Midori smirked teasingly. "You like it?"_

"_Midori you meanie!" Yamana yelled but it just made her friend to laugh contently._

_I on the other hand watched them mystified before ignoring them and started to drink the water._

I let out a cheery laugh. My heart somehow felt tickled with that memory. Now I remembered who that Seto Midori was. Kirino was right. She did looked rough. It fits her personality well to always protect Yamana from those bullies…

The picture of Yamana crying suddenly came back into my mind. A pang of guiltiness hit me. I've finally came to the understanding of why Yamana and the others kept the secret of her having my pictures from me. It was because they didn't want me to think her as a stalker or any crazy obsessed people or something. I felt like I was jerk.

I lift my body up and sat on my bed. The camera now was in my lap. I had owed Yamana too much; for helping my teammates and also saving my butt from those bullies. Was this what I repay for her kindness, by making her feel miserable? I shook my head, shrugging every burden off my back. I need to repay my debt.

I jumped off my bed and walked out of my room with the camera still in my hand. I walked through the passage before entering a room with a piano at the corner of the room. I switched on the light and sat on the chair in front of the piano.

I switched on the camera; place it on the piano with the lens facing me after pressing the record button.

* * *

**You know... actually there was a picture of Akane blocking the camera with Shindou at her back. If you watch at the cutscene of Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone final Episode, you'll see it at the corner of the picture. ^^**

**Thnks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well,, you know, I don't feel like I succeed to make this chapter romantic. I'm not so good with romance genre so either you correct it for me (and tell me of course) or just bear with it. **

**If this scene does sound romantic, then give give me a thumbs up guys! I'll be continuing this story with honour XD **

**And this is quite short so, sorry. I still have some hard time getting the fic balance with their chapters. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own IE Go and its character. Just the story and the plot. And, yeah... Hey, Shindou! Your daughter is mine!**

**Shindou: *anime shocked face.**

* * *

I let out a heavy sighed, tired of lecturing one of my classes. I leaned my back on my comfy chair as I closed my eyes, ready for a good nap. Only then I remembered of having another class after this. _Darn, _I cursed under my breath. Just this morning and I have attended 3 classes already. Being a lecturer sure was tiring. Not even a president of soccer club in my young days was this exhausting.

I looked at my table, gravely in a mess; opens books, scattered papers, everything. I awfully felt lazy to even lift a book, maybe the fall this morning just turned off my active mode. Until then, my eyes caught the sight of a frame picture at the corner of the table. I leaned forward as my hand reached for the wooden frame. I sat back on my chair; a gentle smile carved on my face when I looked at the picture.

I could still remember it. This was the one that Akane took with her camera. Memories about her flooded into my mind… before that tragedy happen.

I shook my head. I didn't want to recall it anymore. It will be only a matter of time before my eyes started to wet with tears… just like last night.

I looked at my silver Swiss watch. One hour before the next class; guess I could have about half an hour nice nap before preparing myself for that class. I leaned my back on the chair. Placing the precious picture on my chest, I closed my eyes shut.

The bell ring chimed. Students got out from their respective class to go for a break. Some just stayed in class, eating or studying. As for me, this time, I quickly took the pink camera in my bag before heading out of the class. Before I could pass the door, a familiar voice suddenly interrupted my decision.

"Hey, Shindou!" Kirino called.

I stopped and looked at him. "What is it?" I asked hastily.

"Where're you going? You seemed a little bit desperate," he asked sensing the unusual inside me.

"There's something I have to do," I answered and without any further a due, I dashed away. "I'll be back in a jiffy, okay?"

With that word, Kirino didn't bother of asking any further; just watched me as I vanished from his eyesight. _What's wrong with him? _He thought.

* * *

Yamana's class wasn't that far from mine. Just a few steps and then, you're there. The door was opened since students were coming out for a break. I was about to enter when suddenly, a thunderous voice boomed from inside.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU MORONS DO TO HER!?" To my surprised it wasn't a boy's voice, it was a girl's.

Seto Midori slammed a desk, "You think I'm so stupid to not realize what make her like this?!"

Everyone in the class watched the commotion; Kurama was watching with his back leaning against a wall, Hayami and Hamano who was just having a good talk tried their best to not bother the noisy people but their ears were wide open, hearing every single word coming from the back of the class. Only for one person, Yamana Akane sat at her place, staring her white desk in melancholy. Kagura's armed were crossed. She shot Seto an eerie look and smirked. "What? What did make her like that?"

"Bastard, don't bother of asking me back!" she exploded. "I'm asking you and you're the one who supposed to answer it."

He let out a mischief chuckled. "How about trying asking that Yamana for herself." He looked at Yamana and called her, "Hey, Yamana."

Yamana, beside the window didn't turn, but it didn't stop Kagura from saying anything.

"Tell us, who did make you like that?"

She looked down, too sad to even utter a word.

Seto was shocked, her mouth hung in disbelief. Kagura chuckled. "See. We didn't do anything."

She gritted her teeth. Her hand clutched into her fist, in defeat of seeing her best friend acting like that.

"Maybe, it's _your_ fault for leaving her behind," Kagura said and it made Seto's blood boiled like an erupted volcano. She took the boy's collar and pulled him to her face. "WHY YOU – "

Then, it was silence. Perhaps I was the cause. I entered the class, everyone looked at me. Even for Seto, Kagura and Yamana. Yamana gaped at me in surprised while her eyes widened at my sudden entrance.

Seto let go of Kagura's collar, making him sit back on his chair nicely. She didn't dare of doing anything, afraid of being called as trouble maker like the bullies. Not even Kagura, he didn't even bother of saying a word.

I looked at Kurama. "I'm sorry to interrupt you guys," I said to him. "But, can I come in for a while?"

"Um, yes, Shindou," Kurama replied.

I looked at Yamana and she quickly looked away. I walk slowly through the class, sensing people watching me closely as I drew myself near beside Yamana. My hand was still grasping her camera nicely in my grip. I pulled the chair beside her and said, "Can I sit here?"

She flinched at first in hearing my voice but then slightly nodded. Her eyes were still droopy.

I slowly sat down and saw her hands clutching before I could land myself on the chair.

"…Am I too close?"

Instantly, she looked at me with a slight shock and my smile greeted her gaze.

"No…" she nervously answered. "You can… just sit there."

I sat down. It was quiet for a moment and I felt bit uncomfortable since almost everyone was staring at us. It _was _kind of unusual seeing me sitting beside a girl.

I lift my hand and placed the pink machine on the table. Pressing the on button, it beeped before the screen showed its picture inside. As I scroll the picture, without looking at her, I spoke.

"I... really love your picture, Yamana-san."

Yamana looked at me.

"Since the first time I saw your picture, I couldn't stop adoring it. Every picture that you took was so beautiful, so outstanding. I can't even lift my eyes from watching it."

She kept quiet. Her face glowed in red.

"When I looked at your picture, I can feel this exciting feelings running in my blood, somehow, it made me felt happy glad, and even more, nostalgic. Every picture that you shoot seemed so memorable, nonetheless, precious for me."

I looked at her with a soft pair of eyes and curled my mouth into a gentle smile.

"And that exactly what I felt when I saw that other pictures you took."

Looking away, she blushed madly while shyly fiddling her fingers. She kept quiet while her eyes looked around her desk, thinking of something to say.

"You know, I was really glad that you decided to help the team. If it wasn't for you, we won't be able to get such memorable picture like how you did. Yes, we can bring our own camera, but it's hard to even find a real cameraman. So, I… really want to thank you a lot."

I waited for her to reply and almost gave up when she still didn't give an answer. When I was about to try cheering her up again, I heard I soft voice whispered.

"I'm… sorry for stalking you… Shin-sama. I really got carried away. Shin-sama's pictures seem so beautiful. I couldn't stop taking pictures it and at the same time, I'm too scared to even face you…"

A tint of blush appeared on my face when I heard her calling me beautiful, a bit stunned that is. As casual as possible, I chuckled, "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about it. In fact, I've already forgave you last night. I even copy some of those pictures into my computer. No, I think almost took _all_ of it," I joked.

She giggled, "You really do love those pictures, don't you?"

Hearing her giggle, I smiled victoriously. "Finally, you laughed."

"Eh?" she shot me a confuse glance, and when the word make sense to her, she blushed again.

_Kawai (so cute)… _I thought and realized something else. My eyes widen in alarm and looked away, baffling as I covered my cheeks with my hand, feeling it burning hot.

"Shin-sama…"

I looked at her.

"Arigatou…" she said, her voice was soft and gentle as always.

A smile carved on my face, now, feeling happy and much more satisfied. I stood up and pushed the camera to her desk. "Here's your camera. Thanks for lending it to me."

"Em," she nodded, a cute smile adored her face. Her eyes sparkle and I was almost paralysed by her beauty.

I shook my head, once again baffled. What am I thinking?

"Well… I'll be going now," I told her as I walked away and gave her a wave. "Bye."

She waved back. "Bye."

From far, I could see, Seto suddenly lunged toward Akane and hugged her back, which made her quite shocked. "A million congrats, Akane! _Shin-sama_ must have like you, girl!" she shouted.

"Shh.." Yamana whispered. "He'll hear you Midori-chan."

"Aa~ who cares," she teased. "You must have loved it, right?"

She smiled shyly.

The other of her classmates came cheering for her too, even Kurama, Hayami and Hamano seemed happy about it. Only for Kagura, he was cursing at the back. Gritting his teeth, he might have nearly kicked his desk out of anger. Seemed like he never enjoys of seeing others happiness.

I smiled, satisfied with myself. At least now, she was happy. I gave her one last glance before moving on. As I was heading to my class, the picture of Yamana's beautiful smile came back into my mind. I felt something unusual, the feeling of wanting to see her again…

My feet suddenly stopped to a halt. I felt my heart thumping fast and a sudden lost swept over me. This time, the feeling before was more desperate. It felt like I regretted of ever leaving her in that class._ I wanted to see her again, I wanted to be by her side again,_ I felt my inner self yelling. What is this…? What with this feeling?

* * *

Meanwhile, Yamana switched on her camera, wanting to see the inside of it again. Then, she realized something different about. Usually the camera would show the latest picture she had taken. However, she didn't remember of taking _this_ picture. It wasn't actually a picture, to be exact, it was a video; a video with a thumbnail of her beloved Shin-sama in front of it. She pressed the play button and heard his voice.

"Yamana-san, I'm really sorry about today. Maybe you've heard me saying that after I gave this camera back to you tomorrow morning. But I want to make it up to you so… well, I've seen all the pictures in your camera and noticed that you don't have any picture of me facing the camera with a smile. I'll give it to you. And there's one more thing I want to show."

The virtual Shindou pressed one of the key on his piano. "This music is from Shindou Takuto to Yamana Akane-san." He smiled sweetly at the camera. He then pressed some more keys and then it started to sound like music.

The music continued to play in her ears. She somehow felt soothed and peaceful. She felt so happy, so euphoric that she felt like hugging someone lovably. She smiled and kissed the face of the virtual Shindou; her love towards him grew.

* * *

**Then again, I do feel like this is romantic. Hahaha... I don't know, just tell what you think guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warghhh XD Crazy ShinAka mode after seeing LOTS of ShinAka pics from . Woohooo! Shindou! Do something and make my adrenaline go boom boom! XD**

**Shindou: Wha- and just why should I?**

**You're just a piece of my mind's fragment. So go kiss her already! /**

**(please ignore this. I'm just in some kind of a frenzy mode)**

**Yahoo! next chapt! and by this part, the scene I luv the most is getting near (though I'm not sure how much more chapter would come)**

**Enjoy the story ^^**

**Disclaimer: I dont own IE bla bla bla.. you know what I mean.**

**Shindou: I don't know you mean! Since when do I have a child? I mean, who's child is that?**

**You and Akane of course.**

**Shindou: ... Iyaaaaaaa! I'm completely innocent! I didn't do anything to her!**

**Dude, calm down -_-'**

* * *

It was a clear bright Saturday, a nice day to take a walk in the morning. I held Akari's hand as she skipped gaily along the road. Seeing her like this, I just smile.

The sun shone brightly in the sky like a giant orb. The puffy clouds floated as birds flew pass through, making the vast blue sky even more beautiful. The scenery along the road was breathtaking. The pink spring tree rustled as the soft wind blew. I couldn't stop thanking Mother Nature for giving such a warming view.

Just a stone far away from the playground, I noticed a familiar man jogging with a white furred dog beside him. The dog had a blue spot on its back, blue pair of ears and a blue patch on one of its eye. It waged its blue tail blissfully and its master smiled when he saw me.

"Shindou-san!" the brunette waved his hand.

It was Tenma. He ran closer to me and I just gave him an awkward "Hi."

Akari hopped around playfully as the dog chased after her to snuggle its head in her arms, making Akari squealed and giggled.

Tenma laughed. Seeing his dog so active must have made him felt happy. "Sasuke sure is having fun having fun with Akari," he said.

I blinked my eyes in disbelief. "I thought Sasuke had…" and soon felt guilty of ever mentioning it.

"It's okay," he said. I could sense a tinge of sadness in his voice. "It's been long since the first Sasuke died. He's so old already."

It came back to me. That time, Tenma invited us to the manor, but when we arrived at his house, we saw Sasuke lying lifelessly just in front of the dog house. We all immediately knew that it was already its time, but Tenma refused to believe it; most of us refuse to believe it. Tenma patted Sasuke and called him as if he was still alive. Sasuke didn't budge, but Tenma still called him again and again; still refuse to believe that his dog was already dead. However, after countless of fruitless success, his voice shuddered and tears started to stream rapidly on his face. Nevertheless, he didn't give up. He still held his voice from shuddering, still holding himself from crying, still calling for Sasuke to return, still begging for Sasuke to not leave him yet, still hoping that his dog would at least gave him a sign that he was still alive. Finally, he broke. Holding the dead Sasuke in his arms, he mourned for his loss, and the only thing we could do that time was watch.

I felt bad for him though…

"So, how's Akari-chan?" he asked, looking at me with a cheery smile. It seemed like he had pushed away his past life.

"Fine," I answered warily. "She's having a great time with her friends in school."

"Oh, I see…"

It was silence again. Only the sound of children laughing and the new Sasuke's barks remained in the air. I couldn't find a word to speak to Tenma. I couldn't even find a subject to bring up to Tenma. Since that day of the tragedy, I've been spending most of my time with my work at college and Akari at home. I hadn't seen my friends nor spoken to them for such a long time. It made our friendship distanced and any contact would make it felt awkward. They understood of what I've been through and they knew that I still need some more time to regain my self-conscious back.

"Um… Shindou-san…" Tenma suddenly broke the silence between us. "There's something that I wanted to tell you."

I just gave him a look, signaling that I was ready to hear him out.

"Remember that time after you gave me the soccer club captain position? You know that I've been meeting with Akane-san a lot since then, right?"

I fell speechless. Hearing him mentioning the girl's name reminded me of that horror day. Looking down at my clutching hands, I felt myself screaming in my own world. Why on earth would Tenma bring this up?

"Every time I met her in the field for the picture business, I couldn't help noticing how she would look around to see you. It looks kind of funny for me, but it wasn't. She always looks happy every time she saw you. Only for that time, she looked… desperate and disturbed. I've asked her once about this and, well, she avoided at first, but then agreed to tell me. She said that she felt sad because you were like… avoiding her since both of you started being third years. She knew that you're working hard for your exam and she really understood that you need some time and space alone to study hard for that year."

I tried my best to keep hearing his words, but slowly, it started to make no sense to my ears.

"But then again, she told me, whatever happens between you two, she'll always pray for you."

The memory of that time came one by one. The memory of me crying like hell was vivid in my mind. My mind screamed as if my head was going to explode, pleading Tenma to shut his mouth.

"She'll pray for your success,"

_Stop…_

"She'll pray for your happiness,"

_Stop it…_

"She'll pray for your health,"

_Stop talking about her already!_

"And even now, I believe that she still pray for you in the other realm."

"SHUT UP!"

That time, I could hold no more.

I shouted, rising from my seat as I sent a furious glare to the shocked Tenma. "I didn't ask for your sympathy and I absolutely didn't ask you to come here remembering me about her! Why the hell did you come here for anyway?! Telling me that Akane is dead? Well you don't need to tell me for the thousandth time! I've heard it and I don't need some idiot telling me about it again and again. And how many times should I tell before you fools understand?! AKANE IS NOT DEAD!"

I huffed and panted. My chest went up and down but my eyes still eyed angrily at Tenma. By that time, it became really quiet. I couldn't hear a sound at all, not even a child's scream and not even Sasuke's bark. I knew, everyone was looking at me and I could sense the shock in the air. However, my mind was too fuzzy to even care about them. My anger rose so high that I couldn't even felt the shame of ever scolding my own friend in public. I still glared furiously at Tenma, looking at him as if he was a pest that should be exterminated.

No sooner then, I stormed off, leaving Tenma regretting of whatever he had done, and also leaving my own daughter who didn't even cried for her papa, but only watched miserably at his father storming off like the one she imagined and feared the most.

"_Papa…" _she sniffed, holding herself from crying like his father always did behind her.

* * *

I hurried away, walking to wherever my feet would carry me. I didn't know where I was heading and I didn't even know which way I was going. I just wanted to go, run away and be left alone. My heart was shattering and my blood boiled when I heard Tenma's voice echoed in my head.

"… _I believe that she still prays for you in the other realm_."

"Shut up…" my voice shuddered. I grasped my head, my feet still moving as I heard more voices echoing; the voices of my friends in that very day that I almost became mad.

I heard Aoi's voice, "_Don't worry, Shindou-san. I'm sure her soul is at peace_…"

"… Shut up…"

I heard Kurama's voice, "_Though… I never thought that she would die like this_…"

"Shut up!" tears slowly trickled down my face.

"_D-don't say like that in front of him!" _Kirino's voice.

"Shut up! Shut up!" I shook my head vigorously, tears started to run uncontrollably.

"_Face it,"_ Ibuki said. "_She's gone already."_

"SHUT UUUP!" I yelled at the top of my voice. Collapsing to the ground, I cried and watch the black asphalt getting stained by my tears. It's happening again… It's happening all over again! Just like that time when I heard the news, just like that time when I started yelling at everyone, just like that time when I ran away, collapsing, cried and let the world looked down at me like I was garbage. Why… Why?! Why couldn't I forget it?! Why couldn't I forget any of it?! It was painful… so painful… so bitter that it choked me to death.

I kept sobbing and sniffing on the ground, not even care of any people to see me like this. I was lucky that people seldom used this road, or not, I would get entirely embarrassed when I got my self-conscious back; if I ever get it back that is. Even after these three years, I was still like this; still the emotional person that couldn't accept reality. There's no way I would get any better. I've long given up on life. I didn't want to live in this world anymore. I wanted to die… I wanted to kill myself so I won't have to suffer with this anguish in me.

Strangely, I was still alive, still standing and still breathing. I always felt like stabbing myself with a kitchen knife but my hand was never able to do it. I wanted to die but at the same time I'm too scared to face death itself.

Somehow, I could felt someone, telling me to live, telling me to wait a little longer. I never believe every single word about Akane dying. Before now, every time I heard someone saying about Akane being dead or anything related to death, I would go berserk. I'll start yelling at people and get over frustrated like a madman. I couldn't accept it. I couldn't accept that she's already dead. I felt like she was still alive, still walking somewhere in that vast ocean.

"_Promise me that if anything happens, you'll wait for me, until I come back."_

"…_."_

"…_Promise me."_

"…_Un, I promise."_

Her soft voice echoed in my head, somehow giving me some strength left for me to stand. Slowly, I pick myself up from my place as I wiped the tears under my glasses. My dried eyes lost it shine and my mind was completely blank, too miserable to even think of myself. Still looking sorrowfully at the road, my body move forward, heading for wherever place my feet would bring me to.

* * *

Few months later, I've became a third year student. My seniors have graduated and we, the new third year students have taken their places. By that time, I've become a full-edged bookworm who only studies during leisure at school. Holding the name Raimon's honoured prodigy, I spent most of my time in library, classroom and teachers' room to study and learn more. Passing tests with flying colours was my prior target and graduating with excelled grade was my dream.

Even though focusing in studies, I still spend some of time playing soccer with my teammates. It had been a tradition for the president of soccer club to give their position to a second year when they had turned into a third year. The previous president was Sangoku Taichi and he was the one who gave me this job. This year, I gave my president position to Tenma, the one who always helped me doing some president work. Beside of his hardworking skill, I also knew that he had the potential to lead the group, thus making me a lot more confident to pick him as the next president.

Since then, all of my work of becoming the president had been passed down Tenma. He became a busy person and I became a normal person with least work to do in the club. Now, I'll always saw Tenma doing the job that I've been doing before, leading a warm up team, having meetings with the coach, and also, meeting Yamana for the pictures of the club.

This time, I always noticed how she would meet Tenma to speak about the picture thing. I'll always watch her from far and sometime often to lose focus in the field. I tried myself not to look at her. The weird feeling I felt since last year disturbed me from focusing in any of my daily routine. It was hard for me to keep up with it. For some reason, my heart would start to jump like mad when I saw her, even if it was at the corner of my eyes. I didn't want to say that I like her because I was not even sure myself if I ever do like her. It's troubling me and I was afraid that it will affect my studies.

Hence, I made the decision to kill that feeling.

I avoided her since then and try to minimize myself from speaking to her. If she ever tried to talk to me with unnecessary things, I'll only answer it with a word or two. I knew that it was bad for me to treat her like that but if she still stalks on me even in this year, she'll know that I was studying hard in my class. It was the great excuse to say why was I avoiding her.

To be truth, she was the only closes friend of mine who was a girl. I seldom talk with girls, even with my classmate and the manager of the soccer club. Yamana Akane was excluded. Ever since the day I gave her camera back in her class, we've became closer than friends. She'll always talks with me, joked around and we both will laugh together. I liked being with her and I liked her being around. That weird feeling was still there but that time, I didn't care about it much.

Only then, I've finally saw the consequences. My mind was always preoccupied by Yamana that I was having a hard time understanding what the Math teacher was teaching, and Mathematics was supposed to be my most excelled subject. I was disturbed every time I was studying and I started to felt terrified of losing myself from the path I'd chosen.

My behavior towards her change 180 degree. I spoke less to her, avoided her and finally felt the friendship between us was loosening. Killing my feelings towards her was hurting, since I was seeing her getting hurt with my selfishness. I wanted to be closed with her again and I yearned to speak and laugh together with her once more. However, for the sake of my dream, I refused myself from doing it.

I treated her just like the way I treated the other girls throughout the year.

Luckily, when we graduated, my dream to be the excelled student in Raimon Junior High had come true. We all went to our separated ways; Yamana and most of my friend when to Raimon High while I was transferred to a better school outside the Inazuma Town.

I never seen her since then and I finally thought that I had finally killed my feelings towards her but somehow, I missed those happy days with her. It was so short yet so meaningful and joy. I felt like turning the time back and have those happy days again with her but I knew, it wouldn't happen and it would never happen in the next days. Treating her like that had made her become the normal girl like any other girls in this world in my eyes. The girl that always closed to me had vanished from my life. I started to wonder if killing my own feeling was the right to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Arghhh... I can't believe I looked up into the internet for some stupid music course in university.**

**Shindou: Hey, music course is _not _stupid.**

**No, It's stupid because I actually looked for it for an idiot like you who doesn't even exist. I was even lazy to search for _my_ course in university.**

**Shindou: Oh... hey! I'm not an idiot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IE GO and its character.**

**Hope you guys like it ^^ The next part is going to be good, REALLY good. I don't know if you guys felt different than I do, but I really love it, ahahaha...**

**Sorry for any grammatic errors. Correct me or just bare it with me**

* * *

"….-kun."

A faint girl's voice was calling my name. Who was that? Where is it? Is that you, Akane? Please, answer me! I looked around with a fail attempt. Everything around me was just pure darkness, filled with void. I tried to shout but it was vain. No words came out from my throat.

"…-kun," there was it again. She was calling me and I felt so sure that it was her.

"Just… a little… longer. Please… wait for me."

I woke up with a start. Looking at the bench beneath me, I panted as I gasped for some air. I felt tears at the corner of my eyes, waiting its time to stream down my face. It took quite long before I realized what had just happened. I placed my hand on my head.

It was that dream again. Frequently, I've been dreaming about standing in that void place, hearing the same girl's voice calling for me and what's more, told me to wait. That girl's was no doubt Akane. I felt so certain… I don't know why but my guts were telling me that it was indeed her.

I shook my head; there's no use of pondering over it. Even if I tell people about this, they would just call me crazy or a maniac. I lift my gaze and started to wonder…

Where am I?

My mind was so blank before, I couldn't even thought of how I ever ended up here. I looked around, this time, seeing a soccer field on my left and a river on my right. The place I was currently sitting was a bench facing the field and in front of me was a gigantic bridge with two big lightning symbols stood with the other of the bridge's supports; the symbols of Inazuma Town.

I was at the riverbank; the place that was over flown with memories of me and Akane. This place… I remembered it clearly. I've been spending times with her here, making this bench a witness of our relationship. Only now… she was not here and I was alone.

The wind blew as the tree rustled; my hair flowed through the current. I looked up and saw the sky paved in orange-blue colour. Indeed it was nice but I also realized that it was getting dark. That was strange… I ran away from Tenma this morning and when I woke up, it was almost night already? How long have I been unconscious? How long have I been sleeping here? How long have I been leaving…

… Akari.

I bit my lips and cursed. _Damn…_What kind of a father am I? I left my own daughter behind, just like that. Nevertheless, I knew, Tenma was there and he wasn't that heartless to simply leave her behind. I reached my phone in my pocket. He must have been calling since morning.

Like I anticipated, he did call but I didn't answer it. When I switch on the phone, I could see 12 missed calls from Tenma, 2 messages from Tenma, 2 missed calls from Midori and 1 missed call from Aoi.

Midori? Aoi? Hmph, they must have found out about it. I didn't bother calling Tenma back or even read his messages. I don't feel like talking to him since that incident. After shouting at him like that in public, I didn't think a simple talk would even go smoothly. As for Midori, she must have been furiously mad at me for leaving Akari behind. I don't want to hear her nagging so much that I would die here before I could even take Akari home. With both of them out of my list, I decided to talk with Aoi.

I placed the phone at my ear and heard it beeped again and again. After a few moments, someone pick up the phone and when I heard a girl's voice, I was sure that it was Aoi.

"Shindou-san, where are you?" she asked desperately. "We've been calling you but you didn't pick up the – "

"Where's Akari?" I asked her, directly cutting her word.

She stuttered at first, maybe because of my cold tone had shivered her to her spine. Nevertheless, she answered nervously, "Akari's… with us, Shindou-san. In Kobayashi's manor. Shindou-sa – "

Before she could speak any further, I cut the line, didn't even mind if the other party would get mad of my rude action. That was the only thing I wanted to hear, not more than that. I was tired of hearing babblings. I just wanted to know where she is, that's all. Any other words except that were pointless. There's no use for me to hear them out, just a waste of my time.

I slipped the phone back into my pocket as I stood up from the bench, first getting near the flowing river. I knelt down as I opened my spectacle. Placing it on the grass beside me, I splashed my face with some cold water. It was freezing but my body was too numb to even react to the coldness. As the water dripped one by one into the river, I saw my reflection taking its form. Gosh… I couldn't imagine how dull I looked right now.

Taking the spectacle on the grass, I wiped my face with my sleeves as I wore the spectacle back. I stood up and walked away from the riverbank. On my way to the manor, my mind somehow felt soothed and a lot calmer. Whatever I did during my frenzy mode, it had made me felt better, way better than before. My mind recalled the time when I yelled at Tenma, a sense of guilt suddenly swept over me. I wonder if I should apologize to him.

* * *

Years have passed and now, I was becoming to be a student in universities. After countless of effort, finally I got the opportunity to study oversea in USA; taking music as my course. My parents were so happy about it, giving me congrats thousands of time but that was what they expected from their beloved son.

It would take about three or two weeks before I'll take the flight. So with this lots of leisure time, for the first time in my life, I had absolutely nothing to do. I would rather study in my room but somehow, I thought that I could really get some time away from books. That was what I thought, so I made a decision to spend this time outdoors like playing soccer or such. However, that time, I knew most of my fellow teammates in Junior High before must have had their time preoccupied with busy things. Surely, I didn't want to ruin their day.

I decided to just take a walk outside, getting some fresh air was never such a bad idea. It was kind of cool outside so I wore my jacket with a hood. I walked to whatever place I felt like going. The scenery was so nice and I couldn't stop thanking Mother's Nature for giving such a warming view.

When I reached the river bank, my feet suddenly ceased to a stop. Watching from above the hill, I saw some young teenagers playing soccer in the field below. My mouth curled into a smile, feeling nostalgic when the kids passing the ball and made some shoots. It brought me back to my old days when I use to be part of a soccer club. How I really missed that time.

No sooner then, my eyes caught a glimpse of a woman near the river. I squinted my eyes and watched the girl closely from afar. She had chestnut hair which braided into two plaits. She was capturing some pictures and somehow, she looked so… familiar. Wait… wasn't that…?

My heart skipped a beat and I smiled from ear to ear. It _was_ her! Yamana Akane!

I never felt so excited. I felt my adrenaline giving its boost and my heart was jumping like mad. Oh how long have I seen her last time?

Before I could make a step forward, I remembered that awkward feeling that I used to have towards her before. It's been a few year and I was sure that my plan killing it came to a success. So now, she's just one of my ordinary friends like the others. Not more and not less than that.

I walked down the hill carefully, going across beside the field as my distance from her getting nearer by seconds. Once I reached the place, I called her out.

"Yamana-san." She flinched at first and turned around with shock written all over her face. When she recognized me, her face lit up and her lavender eyes shone with sparkles. A slight blush tinted her face.

"Shin-sama," she chirped with excitement. "Long time no see."

_Shin-sama she called. Heh, how long haven't I heard that?_

"Un," I nodded. "Long time no see," and smiled with the greatest smile I could give to her.

I sat down beside Yamana on the nearest bench we saw. I felt completely fine, no weird feeling in me that would make me do or say stupid things in front of her. Yamana, too, seemed fine. She didn't look any more like the shy girl I always knew. Still, her gentle smile and soft pair of eyes adored her face. After a while watching the teens playing with their soccer ball, Yamana turned her attention to me and smiled.

"What brings you here, Shin-sama?" she asked.

"Oh, just for some walk," I answered.

"Aren't you going to study right now? I've heard that you're working hard to get some good grades for your future."

"Un, that's true. Only…" I paused for a while to come out with some words. "… I just thought I could use some time outside, rather than just trap myself in my house just reading books."

"Eh? I thought that's what you always do," she said with a playful tone in her voice. "And that's what's make Shin-sama the genius of our Junior High."

I giggled, somehow felt a bit tickled with the way she talks but also proud with her praise. Yes, this is the Yamana I knew when we were close friends. I felt happy getting to meet her again like this.

"I still play soccer, don't I?" I snapped.

"Un," she nodded. "And the **best** captain in my camera." Soon, both of us laughed together. Even though it wasn't much of a joke, the way she said it still sounded funny. Even she thought the same as I do.

"I never expect to see you here, Yamana-san," I said.

"Neither do I," she giggled.

"Are you taking pictures here?"

"Un," she nodded as she lifted her pink camera near her face. I observed the camera closely and noticed something familiar from it.

"Wasn't that the same camera you used during Junior High?" I asked.

"Yup," she nodded and her answer made me surprised.

"Wow, you still have it?"

"Yes," she said happily. "It's still working perfectly fine. So I don't think I should buy a new one." She fiddled with her camera for a while before averting her glance to me. "So how's your study going?"

"Great," I answered enthusiastically. "In fact, I just got myself an offer to further my study oversea."

"Really? Wow!" she said excitedly. Her lips curled into a large smile. "Where is it?"

"USA, Berklee College in Boston," I answered but to my surprise, her previous happy smile weakened, somehow, seem disappointed of knowing about it.

"Oh," she said softly, a tint of sadness was in her voice. "That's… kind of far."

"I know," I replied, trying my best to keep the atmosphere up. However, it didn't seem to make any better. She slowly gazed away to look at her camera, though I knew that she wasn't actually want to look at it. Her eyes were on it but I knew her mind wasn't. She's been thinking something else… but what?

Was she sad that I'd be going?

No, that couldn't be right. Nevertheless, I still tried to light up the atmosphere. "Ah, Yamana-san."

She averted her eyes to me as I continue to speak. "What's your plan after this? Maybe furthering your study somewhere?"

She delicately giggled, somehow sounded like she was trying to hide her sadness. "No, I don't think I'm applying to any university." Again, she looked at her camera. "I just want to be a photographer; taking pictures that I like; bringing the beauty out from this world; and also see the smiling face of people that I love after seeing these pictures… of course everyone that is."

My eyes soften.

"I want to cheer up those who felt sad, angry and such. Usually, photos would bring back the memories we had before, only that it was in a form of a picture, and usually, most pictures taken was good memories…. And I want to give those memories back to everyone I cared. They'll most likely to laugh, felt happy about it and also shed some tears of joy. And sometimes, when you took picture of another a pretty sceneries, it would feel like we were there; enjoying the great beauties around us."

I couldn't help but smile. Her dream was so fascinating. My heart was touched by her kindness. "That's sound really nice, Yamana. That dream of yours. Your pictures are awesome. There's no doubt you won't get hired by some photo company. Still, I wished you best of luck."

She giggled again. "You too, Shin-sama. I know you'll be a great musician in the future."

"And I know you'll be a great photographer in the future."

She laughed with a sweet smile adoring her face. I couldn't stop smiling. Seeing her feeling happy made me felt happy. My heart felt soothed and my mind felt so calmed. How long had it been since I last saw her like this? I've been avoiding her for so long before but now, we're becoming close friend like we used to be. I wanted to have that time again with her. Just a little longer before I go to USA.

My eyes caught a glimpse of my watch and I quickly looked at it again. Oh no, it's getting quite late.

"What's wrong, Shin-sama?" Yamana soft voice took my attention. I looked at her frowning with a concern face.

"Aa, no," I denied; rising from my seat before giving Yamana another glance. "I'm just late for something else. Going to give Kirino a visit at his house."

"Oh, I see," she replied. "Bye then."

"Un, bye, Yamana-san."

She smiled as she watched me giving her a wave while getting further away from her. I walked up the hill with a smile that couldn't be stop. The happiness in me was surging and I was sure that I wanted to meet her again. That day when avoided her was worth it and since I didn't feel that awkward feeling any more, it didn't hurt for me to have some more time together with her. As long as that feeling didn't come, then I'll be fine with her. It won't happen again and I felt sure. I won't fell for her any more.

Nevertheless, I didn't realize; by that time, that same old feeling was still there, developing even greater than before.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own IE. I got the feeling that Inazuma Eleven is ending. "Hontou ni Arigatou" sung by Matsukaze Tenma and Endou Mamoru**

* * *

I looked blankly as my hand was about to push the button that rings the bell, hesitated of seeing Tenma again. After that horrible incident, he must have felt humiliated and hated me because of that. I wondered if he ever wanted to see me again. Would he just ignore me or welcome me with open hands? Despite of being his friend before for so long, I still couldn't guess exactly what he'll do in this kind of situation. Still, Aoi and Midori must be inside too. So I won't be with Tenma alone. I needed to get my daughter back home and that was my priority.

Slowly, I pushed the small white button as I heard the sound of a bell ringing from the inside of the manor. The faint sound of footsteps filled the air and soon, the door opened to reveal a blue haired girl I'd spoke in the phone before, Sorano Aoi.

Her worried face lit up with a sense of relief. However, in that face, I could see that the girl had just cried before I came. "Shindou-senpai…"

Then, the well-known fiery girl came out with a frown and behind her, approached the brown haired man, Tenma. He was kind of hidden from behind the girls, but I could see the dull expression welding up on his face clearly. I really had made him looked bad…

A little girl with wavy chestnut hair suddenly popped out between the girls' leg, feeling happy as she dashed towards me with opened hands. I bent down and let her hugged me as I hugged her back. When I released her, I gave her a weak smile and patted her head. Somehow, I felt like that was the worst smile I've ever gave to her.

"Good job leaving her behind though."

I averted my gaze and saw Midori crossing her hands as she sent me a death glare.

I didn't reply to her. Instead, I stood up and looked down, humiliated to even dare to meet their eyes. I've made myself a fool in front of my friends and I've made my friend felt embarrassed in front of everyone. I deserved getting fired back. It hurts but it's worth it. After thinking about it through during my way to the manor, I felt like I have to atone my sin, and that is to let my friends criticize but for me to keep quiet.

I tried my best to lift my gaze but my eyes still fell on the ground, still didn't able to see their faces and eyes. "Thanks for taking care of my daughter while I'm gone…" and I swore I heard Midori muttering, "_Tch, that's all you wanted to say?"_

Aoi nudged her back and I could undoubtedly tell that she worried if I heard it, but Midori just looked away stubbornly.

I tried to find my voice. I still wanted to talk but my voice quivered and I couldn't say properly. Before I could say anything, Tenma called me.

"Shindou-san." I looked up and saw her in front of the girls, standing with determination carved on his face. "I-I want to say sorry…. for today. I shouldn't have said that to you. I know it's not my place to say this but… I really hope you could forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Shindou-san. I really don't."

I kept quiet. Seeing him like this, I felt guilty for myself. "No, Tenma. The one that shouldn't have said such thing was me. I'm sorry for yelling at you and I'm sorry for still being like… this. I'm still having some hard time regaining myself but I'm sure, definitely, I'll get better."

"I sure hope so," Midori said and again, Aoi gave her a nudge but it was already too late. I heard her clearly and I felt my heart getting stabbed again. Still, I go on. Bowing in front of them, I said desperately, "I'm sorry, guys. I-I'm really sorry, about everything, about worrying you guys and all. About avoiding you guys, about how dull I treat you guys, getting so sensitive over her, everything. I just hope that you guys would still… accept me."

Silence… Nobody spoke a thing. I still kept myself bowing, not even dare to see their reactions. Suddenly a warm hand patted my shoulder; making me startled as I looked up to see Tenma giving me such a gentle smile.

"Shindou-san, you're _always_ welcome to come back. We'll be waiting for you, keep cheering on you and by that time, we'll always be by your side. So, there's no need to worry. I'm sure you'll overcome that sadness of yours. Shindou-san had a strong heart after all. If you hadn't, you wouldn't have come back here to take Akari back and say sorry to me, right?"

I felt my eyes burning as tears started to weld in my eyes. My hand responded quickly and wiped the tears away.

"Don't cry, Shindou-san…"

I nodded, still holding myself from crying. My lip curled into smile, feeling happy and also touched by Tenma's word.

Aoi just stared at us as she carved a smile, happy to see the problem between me and Tenma solved but Midori just let out a huff and walked away into the manor; and it made quite startled with her sudden leave but didn't say a thing. "_Crybaby_…" Midori muttered but suddenly, with no one realizing it, she bit her lip and a sudden tear stream down her face.

I was worried by Midori's responds. Even if Tenma and Aoi did forgive me, it didn't mean that Midori forgave me too. I wonder if she still mad at me, ever since the beginning…

"Shindou-san," Tenma snapped me out from my daydreams. "I think you better go now, bring Akari home. She really missed you."

A warm hand touched as it held my hand. I looked down and saw my little Akari smiling dearly at me. "Let's go home, papa."

Hearing that word, I smiled and nodded. I glanced back at Tenma and said "Thank you" and "Goodbye" to him and Aoi. Then, I moved along, leaving them behind as I vanished from their sight.

Aoi suddenly fell on her knees and broke into tears. Panicked, Tenma quickly rushed as he persuaded her and help her get up; bringing her into the manor.

"Shindou-san had a strong little girl…" she sobbed but Tenma didn't say anything in respond.

The road was dark but thanks to the light post that shone the way, I could walk through without worrying too much. Akari skipped happily across the road; making me a bit perplexed of her well-being. However, I knew, deep inside, she was hiding the anguish inside her after seeing me storming away like that. I've already worried her too much but now, she still had that happy face on her like nothing bad had happened.

"Akari…"

The little girl turned around and her adorable smile met my gaze. "Hm?"

"P-papa's sorry… for earlier… for worrying Akari…"

She giggled. "Don't worry about it, papa. Akari's fine with Aoi-bachan, Midori-basan and Tenma-jisan."

I smiled weakly and immediately, she ran back to me. "Papa don't need to worry anymore. As long as papa is happy, then Akari's happy too."

I chuckled; remembered that Akane used to say that same word to me.

_As long as Shin-sama is happy, then I'm happy too…_

"Now, let's go home, shall we?" she said and I gave her a satisfying nod.

* * *

Ever since that day when I finally met Yamana once again at the riverbank, I've been visiting that place for almost every day. I found out that Yamana had been there often to take pictures around that place. The scenery was so nice and the sky always had different colours each in every day. So at the same time, I would sit with her at the same bench, talking with her about various things; from our past life to the present, our friends and also our family. I had great times with her. Sometime we would take pictures together and there was once when she thought me of how to take good pictures. Time went passed so fast that I realized that my time to go to USA was approaching. I didn't feel like telling her about this yet. It's still a week far so I still had some more time to spend here.

Like usual, I went to the riverbank and saw her at the bench. Only for today, to my surprise, she didn't seem to be taking pictures of anything. She was sitting at the bench and she looked kind of… disturbed. What happened? I queried.

I walked across the empty field as I approached the chestnut haired girl. By the time I arrived, she quickly realized my presence and looked up. I smiled at her and greeted.

"Hi, Yamana-san."

"Oh… Shin-sama," she let out and I wasn't at all satisfied with her gloomy reaction.

I sat beside her and laid my back on the bench. "What's wrong, Yamana? You looked a bit downed today."

She kept quiet, didn't at all utter a word. She was gazing at the ground and I could saw her clutching her pink camera. After a while of silence, she murmured.

"My parents told me to… get married."

I almost jumped 10 feet into the air and didn't know what to react. I should have been happy that she's building her own family but somehow, I felt some kind of… sadness inside me; disappointed of ever hearing the news. Still, I tried to sound proud for her, but it failed, "Umm…. Congratulations?" Stupid me, why end with a question mark behind?

"No, Shin-sama," she denied. "You don't understand. My parents want me to choose my own future husband, but I don't know who to pick."

"Then, pick someone you like," I said. "You do like someone, don't you?"

She looked at me with a slight shock. Her cheeks slowly glowed red, "I-I do," she stuttered as she averted her eyes from looking mine.

"Then, who is it?"

"Umm…. I-I can't tell you, Shin-sama," she said nervously and I noticed to where I was going to.

"Oh… sorry," I apologized. "Still, it doesn't hurt for you to pick him as your bridegroom, right?"

"But I don't know if he'll like me back," she said desperately. "My parents told me that they'll try negotiating with his parents but what's the use if he doesn't li-_love_ me? What if he hates me? What if he loves someone else but was force to marry me? I don't want that, Shin-sama. I don't want to spend my whole life with someone who didn't have a small bit of love towards me. It like… I'm torturing his life… I don't like that…"

Her eyes started to turn glassy and tears slowly streamed down her cheeks. I didn't say anything. My mind raced as I thought of the right word to say to her.

"Yamana-san," I murmured. "Even if he marries you without a slight bit of love…" I paused a while and continued, "I still think that love could sprout between you and him when being together. It'll take some time, but I'm sure you guys would come to like each other…"

She didn't utter a word. She seemed to understand what I said so she wiped her tears away with her hands and tried her best to let out a cheery giggle. "Shin-sama's right. How foolish of me to think like that. I'm sorry I ever made you worried."

I gave her a smile and she smiled back. My heart somehow felt soothed after she stopped crying. However, I felt curious about this person that she loved so much. Who was that guy that managed to steal this girl's heart and made her felt so bad if he never take a liking to her? I really wanted to know it badly…

"Did he know that you like him?" I asked.

"I-I'm not so sure," she answered nervously.

"How about you confess to him first and ask him what he felt about you," I suggested. "Then you'll know if he likes you or not."

She blushed but didn't utter a word.

"So?"

"I-I… I…"

I waited for her answer impatiently and strangely enough, I was clinging at the hope that she'll say that three word for me and only me. My heart throbbed furiously against my chest as I saw her mouth gaping to say something.

"I-I'll try!" and smiled.

That was the time a great disappointment rushed through my blood. _It's not me then…_ I thought and just by that time, I felt like hitting my head against a wall. What am I thinking? Was I really hoping that the one she's talking about was me? How could that be…? I thought I killed that feeling for a long time ago.

"Are you okay, Shin-sama?"

I looked at her in alarm. Guess my silence had made her curious.

"N-no," I stammered. "I-it's nothing." A slight blush crept into my cheeks; still feeling frantic about that thing I just thought about.

Yamana didn't say anything. I knew she felt mystified after hearing me stammering like that. She ignored it though. However, after a while, she asked something that I never thought she would ask.

"Shin-sama?"

"…?"

"Do you like someone?" and instantly, my face flushed.

I didn't know what to say. Looked like I have to tell her the truth… but it was the truth! I didn't have that kind of feeling to her and I was sure of it! No, I wasn't so sure about it… Dang! Everything was a blur. I couldn't tell that I like her or not. It's too hard to decide and I didn't which one was right to say.

"N-no…. I guess," was the only thing I could answer

I saw looking upset so quickly, I continued, "But there is one girl that… whenever she was around me, I would felt this awkward feeling playing in my heart. I can't say that I'm really in love with her because… I'm not so sure about it. I don't know if I really do like her."

Yamana let out a giggle but clearly sounded like a forced one. "You must have like her then," she said. "She must be very lucky to have you love her."

"Then that man you loved must be very lucky to have you love him," I said and both of us couldn't stop giving each other a smile.

Yamana looked at her camera; her gentle smile graced her face.

"Actually, the man that I love… was the man that I loved since Junior High."

"Junior High?" I repeated, shocked. "You still like him?"

The woman giggle for my sudden reaction but continued. "I was just a fan of him at first but due to some circumstance happened between us, I started to like him so much… until I felt so certain that I had finally fell in love with him."

I kept quiet.

"We've spend some good times together and everyday was like heaven. I just wished that those blissful days would last forever. But…" Yamana paused for a while. Her eyes pictured sadness and then, she continued. "Well, he moved away for some reason. I had never seen him since then."

Quiet again… I couldn't manage to speak up a word. My mind raced of the person that she was talking about. I had no idea who was it. Yamana's explanation was too general. I couldn't come out of even a hint to help me discovered this special person. However, somehow, a part of me was still hoping that it was me, although I had long knew that it wasn't. If she had loved me, she might have confessed to me just before now. Also, in her description, she said that the man moved away. I didn't. So I noted that the person she loved wasn't me.

"Don't you meet him yet till now?" I asked.

Yamana didn't answer right away. For a while moment then, she smiled. "Earlier before today, I did meet him."

"What did you guys do?"

"Just some talks," she answered. "I never thought that he would came back to give me a visit. Since that day when he moved away, I really thought he hated me. Hated me so much that he wanted to go anywhere than me. It hurt me so much… so much that I felt like I couldn't accept reality. But that day when we met again came, I never felt so grateful to be given the opportunity to be with him again."

She gazed the open field, clean from any children who often played here. It was just me and Yamana, and also the sound of the wind breezing. She was smiling with joy, and I knew myself that I could not stop smiling too. Seeing so happy like that made me happy too, it troubled me a lot when I saw her depressed or sad but rarely I saw her getting mad. She would get married with her loved one and soon she would her own children with the man that he loved. Even if I was still kind of upset about it, if that could bring her happiness, it'll bring me happiness too.

After a long moment of adoring her beautiful charm, I could feel my hand itching to touch her face, to caress her silky chestnut hair, to hold her hands and to have her in my embrace. Disappointed, I knew that it wouldn't happen, never as she already had someone that she loved the most.

Yamana suddenly stood. Looking at me with her happy face, she said, "Arigatou, Shin-sama. After talking to you I had more confidence in myself." She gave me a gentle smile and I could my heart thumped loudly.

I looked away; my cheeks were crimson red in colour.

"There's one thing I wanted you to promise me."

"…?"

"Promise me that whoever I married, you'll come to my wedding ceremony." She stretched her hand out; showing me her pinky finger.

I looked at her hand longingly as my mind queried…. What? Why would she want me promised her that I'll come? And 'whoever I married'…. Why?

"So?"

I hesitated but then, finally I reached her hand, letting out my pinky finger and entwined it between her.

"Promise…"

Yamana smiled and I felt myself blushing again. I wonder if I really did fall in love with her…


End file.
